One Hundred and Six Ways to Say I Love You
by Readergirl37
Summary: inspired by a tumblr post, One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You, Elijah/Elena. One chapter for each way. One shots.
1. Car

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything

Inspired by this post: p0ck3tf0x . tumblr post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you

AN: The way for this chapter is:"Pull over. Let me drive for awhile."

She's tired, they've been driving for hours, and he's wide awake, but she's trying to hide her yawns.

"Pull over. Let me drive for awhile." He requests, and she does, and they switch places. He adjusts the mirrors as she closes the passenger door, and he hears the click of a seat belt, and her heartbeat slows. She's sleeping, and he drives carefully to avoid the potholes.


	2. Book

AN: The way for this chapter is: "It reminded me of you."

She's back from Paris, back home in England. Her flat isn't that far away from his, so he asks if he can come over for a visit. She agrees, and he's over in no time at all.

"Elena." He greets as she opens her door.

"Elijah." She gives him a tired grin.

"I'm exhausted." She informs him, handing him a cup of tea the way he likes it, he sits next to her on the couch. He laughs.

"Caroline took you shopping, I take it?" He inquires. She nods.

He laughs again and she pretends to be annoyed.

"Twelve hours, Elijah. That was our shortest time shopping. For the entire week." Elena groans. He gives her an amused grin.

"I never want to see anything new or buy anything ever again." She moans, and the grin disappears.

"I actually have a welcome home gift for you." He begins, and she looks excited.

"But if you don't want it, I guess I can return it." He finishes, and Elena is shaking her head.

"What'd you get me?" She asks. He produces a package from his suit, neatly gift wrapped. She carefully takes the tape off, knowing Elijah it's probably way too valuable to accept- and she gasps.

Her eyes are filling with tears.

"How did you know this was my favorite book as a kid?" She asks, and he looks taken aback.

"I bought it because it reminded me of you." He tells her. She brushes a few tears away, and carefully puts the out of print book on the coffee table, and moves forward to hug him.

"Thank you." She whispers.


	3. Ice Cream

AN: The way for this chapter is: "No, no, it's my treat."

She's about to pay for the ice cream cones, and he shakes his head.

""No, no, it's my treat." He insists, and he's faster than she is, Original speed and all-he slides his card before Elena can. He gives her an amused grin and she rolls her eyes, but she smiles too. She hands him the ice cream cone, and he thanks her. She looks out the window, and so does he. The urgency of Mystic Falls isn't here, a few towns over. It's nice.

"Thank you." She says sincerely, and he knows she doesn't just mean the ice cream.


	4. Necklace

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Come here. Let me fix it."

She's so worried, she had picked up the necklace with too much strength, the hundred year old clasp is off the necklace, and she immediately begins to apologize. He waves it off. He's not that attached to it, but she looks horribly guilty and he wants to fix it.

"Come here. Let me fix it." He requests, and she carefully takes the necklace to him, clasp and all. He's gone for a few seconds, and she sees a flash of metal in his hands, and then he shows her the necklace again.

"See? Good as new." He assures her. She's still young, doesn't have full control on her newly heightened emotions-he's been teaching her strength for the week. Blood was last month. Emotions, he decides, will be next week.


	5. Walk

AN: The way for this chapter is: "I'll walk you home."

He's walking past the Mystic Grill when he sees her come out, pulling on her jacket.

"Hello." He says, and her heartbeat spikes for a moment.

"Elijah." She says, once she can see it's him.

"I apologize for frightening you, that was not my intention." He tells her. She's not holding car keys in her hand, so she must have walked.

"It's fine. What are you doing?" She asks.

"I was just taking a walk." He tells her, and she wonders why he'd walk around town rather than the woods.

"It was nice to see you, Elijah but I need to walk home." She says and she starts to walk.

She's surprised when he walks next to her.

"Please allow me to accompany you." He requests and she agrees. She does feel safer with Elijah. The only thing equal to him in power is his family, and he has assured her that she's safe from them. Next to him is the safest place for her to be. It's not the first time she's had the thought, and she knows it won't be the last. She'll never tell him that.

"Thank you." She says, as they walk onto her street.

"It was my pleasure, lovely Elena." He tells her and her heart reacts like it always does when he says that. A selfish part of him enjoys knowing she's not unaffected by him. This walk has created more questions than it's answered. He walks her to the door, and she wants to say something, but all she can think of is,

"Goodnight, Elijah." He nods.

"Goodnight, Elena." He returns.


	6. Work

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Have a good day at work."

She texts him that she's off to work, she's always surprised he texts, it seems so odd to her, but they do, every day. Even if they see each other that night.

He texts back, "Have a good day at work." It makes her pause, and smile at the piece of glass and metal in her hand.

She may have almost missed the train and forgotten her lunch, and her water bottle-signs of a usually bad day in the making-but it might not be so bad, she thinks, as she texts him back.


	7. Dreams

AN: The way for this chapter is: "I dreamt about you last night."

Her voice is almost startling, he has no idea when she entered his home. He had no idea he was so deep into his writing.

"Really?" He drawls. She laughs.

"It was very PG. You took me to a magical library. We traveled dimensions." She tells him. He moves his head up.

"That sounds like a bad science fiction movie." He comments. She fakes offense.

"What did you dream about then?" She asks. He doesn't usually lie to her, but he's not going to tell her he dreamed of her.

"I don't usually have dreams." He admits. Not a technical lie. She pouts, and he just smirks at her.

"Sorry to disappoint." He offers. She shakes her head.

"You're unbelievable. Do you still have tea?" She asks, and he knows she's referring to the kind she brought to his house because it's her favorite and she couldn't believe he didn't have it.

He nods, and she disappears to his kitchen. She's glad he didn't ask for any more details on her dream, she's not going to admit he kissed her in her dream. She shakes herself out of it as she waits for the tea to steep.


	8. Seat

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Take my seat."

They're leaving Chicago, and on the busiest train of the day. Elena stands, and Elijah had needed to sit to type a quick email, and as soon as he's done, he puts the laptop away and offers her the seat. She's human, and tired. They walked a very long time in the summer heat, and had he not been concerned with errors left uncorrected by his phone, he would have had her sit in the seat first. Lives depended on the flawless email. One mistake could have been disastrous. Elena thanks him, and he doesn't like all of the shifty, human and judgmental eyes watching them. He's relieved when most of the people in their car leave, and he sits next to Elena. She already knows, and standing is better than walking anyway. She stretches and yawns as the train starts to move again.


	9. Cake

AN: The way for this chapter is: "I saved a piece for you."

She doesn't mean to, she's already in the fancy dress that the Founding Families event required, she has every intention of going, she's looking forward to the chocolate cake and talking to Elijah almost all night-but she falls asleep in the Mikaelson's library. Elijah finds her a few minutes later, and attempts to wake her up. They were planning to go as friends, but he remember the paper she had pulled an all nighter for the day before-he had texted her to help her stay awake and checked it for errors-he can't blame her for crashing. Coffee only lasted so long. He leaves a note, if he didn't go, and Elena also didn't go-it would look suspicious. Small towns had the biggest mouths after all.

He tells Mrs. Lockwood Elena felt a little under the weather, not a lie. There would be other events, he reminded himself. She'd be safe in the library, his siblings were all out except Kol, determined to beat some score-but Kol knew better than to mess with Elena.

He returns when it's socially acceptable, but not before managing to get a piece of cake. He doesn't eat it.

Elena blinks, trying to figure out where she is for a moment before remembering. The Founding Families event. Fuck. She looks around the library and is too tired to be completely startled by Elijah appearing out of nowhere.

"I'm so sorry I fell asleep." She apologizes. He shakes his head.

"You needed the sleep. I took the liberty of telling Mrs. Lockwood you were under the weather." He informs her, and she nods.

"I did get you something." He tells her, and places the cake on the table, and added a fork.

She gives him a tired grin.

"You're the best." She admits, and he grins.

"Of course." He quips.


	10. Loss

AN: The way for this chapter is: "I'm sorry for your loss." Sorry, but the prompt kind of leads to sad.

He says it as soon as he sees her, she can't imagine what he must think, her mascara has run and it hasn't stopped. She wasn't a pretty crier, her eyes were red and she could barely breathe and as soon as she sees him she just hugs him, taking little gasping breaths.

He just holds her and tells her that he's sorry for her loss. Jenna dying from a heart attack was never part of the plan, she was supposed to have a few more decades before she had to admit that she would outlive almost everyone as a vampire.

She shakes and sobs, and he just holds her until she can't cry anymore, and she tries to talk, her lip quivering, that she had never planned a funeral before. He forgets how young she is sometimes, so inexperienced with certain aspects of life. He promises to help. She plans to hold him to it.


	11. Half

AN: The way for this chapter is: "You can have half."

They're out, finishing up dinner when he orders dessert. She doesn't, she thinks she doesn't need dessert, forgetting that vampires couldn't get very fat-until his piece of cheesecake comes out. It's giant, and she makes a little sighing noise.

"I regret not ordering before we paid." She confesses, and he gives her a smile.

"You can have half." He offers. She begins to shake her head no, but he won't let her get too far.

"Elena, I am asking for your assistance. I do not think I can eat this by myself." He assures her, and it's true. She hesitates, but he hands her a fork anyway. She takes a hesitant forkful and carefully puts it in her mouth. She makes an appreciative noise.

"Thank you." She says and he knows he's won.


	12. Jacket

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Take my jacket, it's cold outside."

It's frosty out, and Elena had arrived in the morning, when it was somewhat warm. She didn't have a jacket. So why his sister thought letting Elena walk around in the backyard in jeans and a tank top was a good idea was beyond him. She was staying the night to have a sleepover with Rebekah, and had spent time with him while his sister went shopping during the day.

"Elena." He says, careful not to scare her.

"Elijah." She says, and she looks content to be outside, even though she has goosebumps. He shrugs off his jacket before he actually knows what he's doing.

"Take my jacket. It's cold out here." He says, and she looks at him, and then the offered jacket, with slight confusion-and carefully puts it on. It's warmer than she thought it would be.

'Thank you." She says, looking at him sans suit jacket. It's still bizarre to see him without it. They don't hear Kol say,

"Called it, pay up, Nik." They don't hear the grumble, and the sound of a stack of money being dropped into a waiting hand.


	13. Late

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Sorry I'm late." Sorry this one was so short!

She opens the door when she hears his car in her driveway. She's still getting used to vampire senses. He's to the door before she can blink.

"Sorry I'm late." He says and she shakes her head.

"It's fine." She says, wondering if she should mention she was running a few minutes late as well. Stupid clock.

"Let's go then." He says, and she closes the front door, following him to his car.


	14. Dance

The song for this chapter: Bright by Echosmith.

(also, I might expand this one in it's own fic I really like this one)

* * *

It's a week after graduation, and Rebekah planned a ball to celebrate. Elena is thrilled, one last taste of Mystic Falls before she has to think seriously, and figure out what she wants to do with her life.

So she goes with Caroline, arriving a little early so they could talk to Rebekah. The Original looks flawless, like always. She grins when she sees them.

"I told you that dress was meant for you." She says, and Elena gives a small smile, looking at the dress Rebekah had bought when she hadn't been sure about it. She had forced it into Elena's arms, insisting that she wear it to the ball. Rebekah begins to talk to Caroline and an almost familiar sight catches Elena's eye.

"Excuse me." She says, and walks away. She doesn't hear Rebekah and Caroline bet money that it was Elijah.

"Elijah." She says, hoping to catch his attention. The figure turns around. It's still odd to see him in anything other than a suit, even though a tux is similar.

"Elena." He greets. She looks so beautiful that his lips part as he looks at her dress. It looks like the night sky, with little rhinestones look like stars in the dark fabric.

"Elena." He begins, unsure how to phrase it. She looks at him expectantly.

"At the risk of being "Captain Obvious" as Kol would say, you look absolutely stunning." The words slip out without a filter, and she gives him the biggest smile he's ever seen grace her lips.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." The words are genuine, and a lie. He doesn't just look handsome, he looks too good to be real, but she bites her tongue, they're just friends and allies.

"Elena, may I request something of you?" He inquires, and she wonders what he could ask, but she nods anyway, and he asks her to save him a dance.

"Of course." Escapes her lips and he looks pleased at that, and she's not going to worry about the fact she likes him more than a friend, she's just going to have fun and try not to kiss him, and she watches him turn his head slightly.

"I have to go give the opening speech." He tells her, and she nods.

* * *

She goes a different way than he does, but his eyes find hers for a brief moment during the speech. As soon as it's over, he walks over to her.

"May I have this dance?" He asks politely.

"You may." She says, and it's polite as well, with an undercurrent of a joke. He leads her into the ballroom, and there are other pairs of people dancing, but she barely notices. They're dancing and close and she can smell his cologne, and she almost misses his question.

"Do you know what you're doing after this summer?" He asks and she gives a graceful shake of her head, no.

"I have an offer, if you're willing to make a deal." He says lightly.

"Are there any strings?" She jokes.

"You are free to accept or decline, lovely Elena. I will not hold either against you." He promises.

"Let's hear it, then." She says, and they pause for a moment, the steps-

"I am planning on leaving Mystic Falls by the end of the summer. Rebekah is going to Paris with Caroline, she had mentioned something about fashion design-Kol is going with Niklaus to New Orleans, and Finn and Sage are still in Switzerland. None of us will be here for a few years. I find myself in need of company, a traveling partner-if you will. I would like that person to be you." He finishes and she has to give it thought. They continue dancing, the song changes-something familiar, about stars and fate. She had been thinking about a leap year, and traveling-but the offer is too tempting.

It's a few minutes until she gives him an answer-Jeremy will be in Colorado with a baseball scholarship in a year-after he left, Jenna and Alaric were going to keep the house, but move. Bonnie was off with her mom and a coven she had been excited about-there wouldn't be much reason to stay.

"Where would you be traveling?" She asks, and he answers honestly.

"Anywhere you want." She takes a deep breath, and a new song starts as they pause.

"What do I do in exchange?" She asks.

"Keep me company. Be my traveling partner. That's it." He says, and for one, long moment, she doesn't say anything.

"Yes. We have a deal." She decides and he gives her a satisfied grin. He can't think of anyone he'd rather have next to him, traveling to see beautiful places.


	15. Favorite

AN: The way for this chapter is: "I made your favorite."

She's debating coming over, she texts him. He grins, the challenge is accepted.

He tells her she has to come over. She asks why, and he responds that he just started making her favorite tea. He can hear her groan, and she promises to be over as soon as possible. They know each other well. The thought is pleasing, and in his thoughts as he opens his door to her, two minutes later.


	16. Awake Anyway

AN: The way for this chapter is: "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."

He can hear her moving around, she's in the kitchen. He prefers to read at night, early in the morning-he doesn't need too much sleep. He hears something break, and her curse. He carefully bookmarks his page and goes to investigate.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." She says, gesturing for him to stay out of the kitchen. She's cleaning up the shards, he makes a mental note to order a new mug.

"And I just-I held it too tightly I guess and it broke. I'm sorry." She apologizes, unnecessarily. He ignores the slight pain of walking on shards to hold her wrists, turning them to see her hands. He leads her to the sink, she's careful to avoid what she can see, and he carefully picks out the mug pieces from her hands, allowing them to heal more quickly, and when he's done and there aren't any more, she washes her hands of the sticky blood-and when she's done, there's no evidence the mug ever existed, let alone broke. Even the pieces from his feet are gone.

"I wasn't sleeping anyway." He tells her, and when she opens her mouth, to apologize again, no doubt he assures her that it's fine. He broke many, many things as a young vampire. Her damage is nothing at all in comparison. She's quiet for a moment, before asking if he could make her tea. He agrees to it. She watches him for a few minutes, he knows exactly how she likes her tea.


	17. Step

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Watch your step."

It's chilly, and she's walking in front of him, they're carefully climbing the steps in a centuries old castle-she had wanted to go sight seeing despite the weather. He couldn't deny her that-he was having similar thoughts, but made her promise to tell him if it got to be too much-she's only human after all. He told her if it got to be too much, they'd return to the apartment. Her room is filled with books, some his, mostly hers. It's endearing, and he has no intention of telling her of his romantic feelings towards her. Even though it almost slips out when she tucks her hair behind her ear, absentmindedly.

She's not paying attention, and she falls backwards. He catches her, his arms instinctively wrapped around her.

"Watch your step." He jokes and she laughs. He had almost fallen on some ice earlier, and she had said the exact same thing. She wonders if he knows she's in love with him. Maybe, she thinks, as she grins too widely, her heart beating too fast for the cause to be anyone other than him. Elijah's smart, he'll figure it out if he hasn't already, she thinks as he releases her and they begin walking again.


	18. Drink This

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Here, drink this. You'll feel better."

Warning, it's a little heavy this chapter. Also thinking of expanding this one-the Originals leave Klaus and the country after 3X14, no coffin and Elijah writes/texts Elena.

She's a little shaken up after Rebekah had her hand on her throat-he can see the bruises already beginning to form. He'll offer his blood later, but he asks for her keys, and she gives them to him-he can't tell if she trusts him that much or if she's just in shock. He drives her to one of those cafes that's always open and parks. He orders coffee, he's surprised he remembers it, he had discovered it in the weeks leading up to the sacrifice. He orders coffee as well-but his order is much simpler. She sits in one of the booths, safe from prying eyes. She closes hers, and jolts when he carefully places her coffee in front of her. Her hands wrap around the warm cup.

"Drink that. You'll feel better." He says, and wonders if it's true. It might help physically, but she's still shaken up. She takes a sip after a minute, it still burns her tongue a little, but at least she feels something.

"Elena?" She hears him ask after a few minutes of careful sips and pauses.

"I just-I keep staring death in the face and one of these days it's going to kill me and nothing's going to stop it. Not magic or blood. I'll just be dead. Regardless of who tries to protect me." She says finally. She can't count how many times she's almost died-and she actually had died once.

He doesn't say anything for a moment, he gathers his thoughts before he does, he wants his words to be effective at comforting her.

"You were right." She adds, absentmindedly.

"About what?" He asks carefully. She lifts the coffee cup off the table before gently returning it.

"I do feel a little better." Though she can still feel hands on her throat, and if she's being honest with herself, she's not sure the cause is the coffee.


	19. Hand

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Can I hold your hand?"

This one is really vague and I hope you guys like where I took it. Human Elena. _Also, this is the first time Elena has done the way and not Elijah._

It's quiet, and dark, and she should really head back home, there are vampires and werewolves and dangerous humans out at weird hours of the night, but as she paused, looking over the bridge, it was so-calm. Most of Mystic Falls was asleep. It's beautiful and warm, and a little creepy if she lets any thoughts in. She's tried to turn off her brain, just let things be for a little while. She's a little surprised and unnerved at how easy it was to just leave her house, and walk, and walk, and walk. Her feet just led her to the bridge. She had stopped, admiring the water. It's oddly beautiful, and she's about to sit, just to see the stars and the water for a few more minutes before she makes her way back.

"Elena?" A familiar voice startles her.

"Elijah?" She asks, and he's careful, walking towards her.

"Indeed." He says, wondering why she's out at one in the morning.

"Why are you out here?" She wonders. He gives her a quiet laugh.

"I could ask you the same question." He points out.

"I just wanted some fresh air. Then I think I freaked myself out thinking someone was going to come kill me, it's a little creepy out here, now that I think about it." She tells him, and he's a foot away from her.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" He inquires.

"Why are you out here?" She asks again.

"I enjoy the peace and quiet. I note all of the changes, from when I was a human here to the present. It's rather fascinating." He informs her.

"If it's not an inconvenience, I'd appreciate it if you walked me home." She says to her ally.

"Of course it isn't." He assures her, and she realizes she can barely see him.

"Elijah?" She stops walking.

"Yes?" He asks. Her heartbeat isn't normal, he notices.

"Can I take your arm or something? I can barely see you, now that the clouds have covered up the moon." She admits, and she feels something by her hand. His. She takes it, lacing her fingers in his. They walk in a comfortable silence, to her house.

"Thank you." She says sincerely, and she misses the warmth of his hand as she unlocks her door.

"You're welcome, lovely Elena. Goodnight." The Original says, and he disappears as she enters her house.


	20. Borrow

AN: The way for this chapter is: "You can borrow mine."

Her phone is dead, absolutely dead. She groans. Caroline needed to tell her something important, it had been scheduled for a week-she's about to tell Elijah that she'll just apologize to Caroline and they'll have to talk some other time, when he offers his phone to her. His phone, which she's never seen him let out of his sight. His phone, which she's seen him break fingers and an entire arm for attempted theft over. He seems completely at ease with giving her his phone, and she realizes, she'll need to think a few things over later, at this realization. She carefully accepts it, Caroline's number is already in, she just needs to hit the call button. As it rings, she thinks. Maybe she'll Caroline about this later. With her own phone, of course.


	21. Might

AN: The way for this chapter is: "You might like this."

"Are you still looking for book recommendations, Elena?" He asks, his eyes scanning his books.

"Yes, I am." She confirms. He plucks a book out off one of the shelves and hands it to her.

"You might like this one." He tells her.

"Are you sure?" Elena asks, as he hands her the very old looking book.

"I am." He admits. It's one of his favorites, but he knows she takes care of books like he does. They're very similar in their habits involving books. It's refreshing. She stares doubtfully at the thick, leather bound book. She's not sure she'll find it as good as Elijah says, but she doesn't want to offend him, so she takes it, and goes home.

She sees him a week later, at his house for dinner-and she hands him the book.

"What did you think?" He presses.

"I loved it."


	22. Strong

AN: The way for this chapter is: "It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look."

Also I need to go to bed soon it's like five am. Okay so I apparently published twenty one twice and didn't post this one. Whoops.

She's still surprised by him. Even though he helped her through her first years as a vampire, and they're neighbors- he still does. She makes an inhuman noise when she realizes, and he realizes too, she's about to run over her phone as she's trying to pull into her garage. She feels her car move upwards slightly, and then it goes back down. Elijah holds her phone, victorious. She parks, and gets out.

"I know vampire strength is strong, but that's like a ton. Like an actual two thousand pounds or more of car-" She trails off. He grins as she closes the garage door.

"It wasn't heavy. I'm stronger than I look." He jokes, and she laughs.


	23. Wait

AN: The way for this chapter is: "I'll wait."

So the obvious thought is he'll wait for her romantically, but I thought of something else.

"You can just drop me off. I'll be here for a few hours." She tells him quietly, she hasn't visited her parents or Jenna in months-she has some catching up to do. Even if they can't hear.

"I'll wait for you." He offers. If she wants him to leave, he will-but he wants to be there for her.

"You don't have to do that." She shakes her head.

"I want to." He admits. An odd feeling is in her stomach-no one save Jeremy had understood why she talked to the cemetery. Damon had called her crazy more than once, Bonnie had given her sympathetic eyes, Caroline would sigh and Stefan thought it was moping.

But Elijah had always been different.

"Thank you." She tells him, the feeling in her stomach grows.


	24. Just Because

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Just because."

She walks to his house, ignoring the rain. Or, trying to. Her umbrella and she are still soaked by the time she knocks on his door. He pulls her in, disappearing and reappearing to give her a towel.

"Thanks." She says, and when she's dry or drier at least, she slips off her flats, and follows him to the living room.

"How was Spain?" She asks.

"Lovely. I'll have to take you sometime." He tells her, and she looks interested.

"I have something from Spain for you." He tells her and her eyes widen.

"What is it?" She tried to persuade Elijah to stop getting her things, but she was never successful-and she always liked the gifts. Elijah hands her a box from behind the couch.

"See for yourself." He says. So she does, she carefully unwraps the box, to reveal a signed copy of one of her favorite books.

"No way. You did not just get me this." She says, in disbelief.

"I believe I did." He quips.

"Why?" She asks, although she's sure she knows the answer, it's the same one he gives each time.

"Just because." He says nonchalantly.

The book is carefully set aside before she gives him a hug.


	25. Both ways

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Look both ways."

She's about to cross the street when he reminds her.

"Look both ways."

She does, and had she stepped out like she had planned a moment ago, she could have been hit. She looks at the road again.

"Thank you." She says, and he wonders what she's thinking about.


	26. Intention

AN: The way for this chapter is: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Warning, lotta angst here. They're not together romantically in any of these by the way.

"I'm sorry. It was not my intention to hurt you." He tells her and she nods, she understands that.

"But you did. And I need some time to process." She says, and he could enter her house so easily-he has an invitation-but the threshold separates them anyway.

He agrees to that, he turns to leave when she speaks again.

"Wait." It's a request but he acts like it's a command, and turns around. He stands on the sidewalk.

"Elijah-I don't hate you." She assures him. She could never hate him, she can't imagine it-she just needs to get her feelings in order. She needs to come to terms with it. She can't let him walk away thinking anything else.

"I will forgive you, I just need a few days." She adds, wanting him to understand that the wound he created in their relationship is like a paper cut. It wasn't that deep, it'd take a short time to heal, but it hurt a lot in the beginning. She wants him to understand, he always has.

"I'll give you any amount of time you need, lovely Elena." He promises. She blinks, and he's gone. She lets her tears come out as she shuts the door.


	27. Try Some

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Try some."

"Try some." He prompts. They're eating dinner at his house-she's been watching him drink wine for most of it.

"I'm not really a wine drinker." She hesitates. He pours her a small amount in her untouched wine glass.

"Fine." She gives in, because Elijah is usually right, and Caroline has kept stressing how she should "broaden her horizons". She also told Elena to find someone to date, but the only person she wants to date is across from her. She's not going to take all of Caroline's advice, after all. She carefully takes the glass, she's always worried she's going to break something with vampire strength. She takes a tentative sip, and flavor explodes on her tongue. Her eyes widen.

"It's good." She admits, knowing that when she looks up from her glass that she'll see that smug look on his face. His attractive, way too handsome face. She takes another sip to delay it.


	28. Drive Safely

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Drive safely."

He's said it to her dozens of times, each time she leaves to return home-

"Drive safely."

She has no doubt he means it, if they got into a crash, he'd walk away. She wouldn't. She'd be dead. She promises each time that she will. She texts him when she's home safely, to put his mind at ease. She always does.


	29. Want

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Well, what do you want to do?"

Song for this chapter: Is There Somewhere by Halsey

It's after she makes the transition, she's oddly glad Caroline had made her drink her blood the day before for a large cut. She can hear now, she can hear _so much more_. She hears Caroline call Elijah, and ask him to come to Paris, from the balcony. His tone is polite, and Elena can't remember the last time she ever heard him sound so formal. He's warmer, with her. She closes her eyes, and sees repressed memories. She hears him ask Caroline why he should come.

"It's Elena." She says, and his decision is made as soon as she says it. He promises to be there in an hour. Elena has no idea that was possible-he's in Scotland. Or he was, last time she had asked. Caroline hangs up, and returns to her friend.

"Did you know Damon made me forget things?" She asks. Caroline's eyes widen.

"Oh my gosh, what did he-" Caroline trails off.

"He told me he loved me, after we met Elijah. He was returning my necklace." She says slowly.

Another reason why she had never been able to love Damon. She had a crush, nothing more, although she knew he loved her then, she could never love him. It had hurt, but it hurt that he had taken part of her choice away. She'll talk to him about it, someday. Not right now. She might break her phone just yelling at him. She's angry, absolutely furious, and Caroline sits next to her, leaning against the wall like Elena is. The anger disappears.

"I don't know if I want to transition." Elena confesses. The words escape, a wisp of breath out of her mouth. She expects Caroline to cry, or yell, or do anything. She just sighs.

"I'm not going to hold it against you if you want to stay human." Caroline admits. She wishes Elena had a choice, she wishes she had a choice instead of having Katherine kill her-she still dreams of dying in the Mystic Falls hospital sometimes. Life is different than when she started being a vampire, though.

"It sounds hard and I used to want kids, Care. There's no way to have kids as a vampire. I'll outlive them." Elena says, and Caroline nods.

It's not about kids, Caroline knows. Elena is just trying to come to terms with it. They sit in silence for forty seven minutes after that, and Elena finally sighs, and gets up.

"Do you mind getting me bag of blood?" She asks. She's worried she'll break something or back out if she does it herself.

Tears gather in Caroline's eyes, and she blinks them away. She's not going to lose Elena.

"Yeah, totally." Her best friend says, and in less than a minute, Elena is pouring blood down her throat. She tries not to shudder. She wonders if the coppery taste ever gets better. She carefully throws the empty bag in the trash. Caroline's phone buzzes, and she looks at it.

Elijah is asking for her address. She texts back, and sends it. Elena leaves to clean the blood off her lips, she's sure there's some drying on her chin and she _can't deal with that right now._ There's a knock on the door as she gets the last of it. Elijah. She can tell-she can hear him and it's so odd to her. As a human, she thought he barely made noise. He's as noisy as everyone else, apparently.

"Where is Elena?" He asks, and Caroline points to the bathroom.

Elijah had always been there to listen, even things she couldn't admit to Caroline-and the door opens, and she stares at him for a moment, her lip quivering, and she moves to hug him. He embraces her, and she cries.

"I'm a vampire." She tells him between sobs. He just holds her, letting her cry it out. She had wanted to be human, so many people had died for her to stay human-for nothing. He understands the grief she's expressing.

"Elena." He murmurs, when she goes still, the tears stopped.

"What do you want me to do?" He asks.

"Help me." She begs. He nods his head.

"I will." He promises. And it's true, he'll help her with anything he can.


	30. Reading

AN: The way for this chapter is: "One more chapter."

He's reading aloud, she's leaning against him, her eyelids closing without her permission. He pauses.

"You should get some rest." He suggests, quietly.

"One more chapter." She proposes. She feels him sigh, and he agrees.

"One more chapter." He agrees, as they hear thunder outside. He's glad for the warmth of her living room, it would be unpleasant to go out at the late hour with the weather acting like that. He opens the book again, and begins to read, once more.


	31. Don't Worry

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Don't worry about me."

She worries, she always does. Even though he's survived centuries without her worrying, she does it anyway. He finds it amusing and endearing, and she tells him to be safe, as he's leaving Mystic Falls for a week.

He gives her a short laugh.

"Elena, I feel like I need to remind you each time I have to go deal with business, that I will be fine. I'm an Original." He reminds her.

"I know, it's just-you're my friend and I don't want you hurt."

"I promise not to get hurt." He vows, amused.

"Pinky promise?" She asks. He shakes his head. She gives him a final hug before her ally has to leave her house, and deal with the rest of the world. He's promised, when she's free of high school, that he'll take her to go see the things he tells her about.

The beauty in Rome, and the rush of London, the wonder of Prague-three places she's requested. He adds Spain to that list, because he wants to.

"Elena." He drawls.

"Don't worry about me. I will see you Saturday." He promises, and she lets go of him.

"Okay." She whispers, and he's gone.


	32. Looks Good

AN: The way for this chapter is: "It looks good on you."

She's waiting for Elijah, it's been an hour of waiting, she did enter his house an hour early-she has dinner in the oven, and he always picks the wine, so she doesn't bother. He should be there already, she groans at the thought. An another thought enters her mind. One that promises entertainment.

She's in his room before she recognizes it, vampire speed. She looks through his closet, careful not to mess up anything. Just suits. She groans in frustration, and bumps one of his suit jackets off the hanger. She looks at it appraisingly. She slips it on, and closes the closet door, and lays on his bed. It smells like him, and she's surprised, but spreads her limbs out, stretching. She closes her eyes for a moment. She's almost asleep when a laugh startles her.

"Hello to you too, Elena." The Original greets, and she's glad she's not human, or she'd be blushing.

She moves off his bed, and she's about to take off his jacket when he shakes his head.

"It looks good on you." He compliments. She gives him a small smile, and she replies that she'll put it back, it wouldn't do for him to have a missing suit jacket.

"Keep it." He tells her, setting his suitcase down.

"But-" She starts. He cuts her off.

"I can always buy another jacket, Elena." He tells her, and she wonders what goes on in that ancient head of his, but accepts it.

Truth be told, he doesn't want the jacket back because any time he wore it, he'd be reminded of her, and a distracted Elijah spells disaster. really, it's in both of their best interests that she have it, he tells himself as he pours wine into a glass, and then another.


	33. Hands

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

I apologize where this went, most of these don't go this far into the future.

She's been stuck in his apartment for two days. Having no daylight ring absolutely sucks, hers was smashed to pieces. Bonnie had made her that ring, decades ago. One of the only things she had left to remember Bonnie by-and it's just gone. She doesn't know how long she cried. Bonnie isn't around anymore. Even with slowed aging. the thought makes her want to cry again, and it's so depressing to be controlled by the sun. She's stuck in his room, alone. Elijah had been gone for one day, business, unavoidable. So she was stuck in his room for the next few hours because she had opened all of the blinds and curtains the night before, to look at the sky, everywhere else in the house. She had forgotten about it, and fallen asleep on his bed. It was closer, she reasoned. It totally wasn't because she missed Elijah.

She was almost asleep again when she heard a door open.

"Elena?" The Original asked. He saw the open curtains and sincerely hoped the woman he was living with didn't turn into a pile of ash. The thought is unpleasant. Dread fills him in the moment of silence.

"In here!" Elena calls, and he's there in an instant. He's relieved, more than he'll ever admit.

"I couldn't leave your room because I opened the blinds last night to look at the sky." She confesses. He nods, accepting the answer.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." He requests, and she does- she can hear a slight rustling noise, and something is dropped into her hands. A ring. She feels it, and asks if she can open her eyes. He tells her she can, and she looks at them.

"You found a copy of my ring?" She asks. He shakes his head.

"That is your ring, Elena. It's a magical object, it can be fixed by magic." He explains. The tears come out of her eyes before she can think of anything but relief, and she slips it onto her finger, and hugs him tightly.


	34. Two

AN: The way for this chapter is: "That's okay, I bought two."

He hands it to her.

"This looks amazing." She says, carefully opening it.

"I'd ask to borrow it, but you bought it, you should read it first." She tells him, closing it. He gives her one of those grins that tells her he's up to something.

"You can have it." He informs her. She shakes her head.

"I bought two copies." He tells her, showing her another book. She laughs. Of course he did.

"Of course you did." She remarks, and they sit and read together.


	35. After You

AN: The way for this chapter is: "After you."

Also, I really want to expand on this little thought I keep having.

" _She'd kill for you, and you'd kill for her. Isn't that love?"_

He's carefully watching her reaction, and isn't disappointed.

"Elijah-this is amazing." She breathes, the sheer history that's taken place in this castle is enough to take her undead breath away, but the fact they're going to walk around in it-is breathtaking. He's never seen this much wonder in her face before. She's smiling like he just bought her the world.

"So we can just-walk in?" She asks. He nods in confirmation.

"After you." He says and she lets out a laugh. Of course.


	36. Figure It Out

AN: The way for this chapter is: "We'll figure it out."

She's going to miss him, she admits tearfully. She's spent more of her life with him than without. Twenty two years, traveling and exploring.

"Elena. It's okay." He reminds her. She's going to be great at university. She's wanted a degree in English for a while now. He's not going to hold her back.

"I'll miss you. You're my guy best friend." She says, and he's not offended, because Caroline has held the title of Elena's Best Friend for several years more than he has had Best Guy Friend. That's not all she feels for him, but it's cruel to tell him now, the words could slip out so easily, but he only sees her as a friend. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay, really. She just wants him to be happy, and if she can't do that, then she'll be okay with watching someone else do it. Although the thought makes her want to punch something.

"Elena." He drawls.

"I can come visit you. It's not like I won't see you for the next few years." The idea of doing so is very unappealing. He can't imagine not communicating with her.

"But I don't want to hold you back." She says, and he rolls his eyes.

"Elena. You're not holding me back. As your "Best Guy Friend", I can tell you, we'll figure it out. We always do, remember?" He asks. She nods, sniffling.

"You're going to do great." He assures her.


	37. Kiss

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Can I kiss you?"

omg you'll all love this one. Can be read as a time lapse from thirty six.

 _Also, second time Elena has done the way_

They're in a bookstore, the mythology section, and she sees her ex boyfriend from a few months before. He was human, she had tried to date him just to see if she was ready to date. She wasn't, and it ended painfully, although she compelled a lot of things away when they broke up. He's coming towards them.

"Kiss me." Elena says frantically. She's seen this work in movies.

"What?" He asks in disbelief, he hasn't seen her ex-she pulls him to her using his tie-and his lips meet hers. He pulls her closer, and she relaxes into him. She almost pays attention to the human heartbeat, the ex boyfriend, but she's pressed into Elijah to the point where she's almost sure she'll have button marks on her skin. She does not give her ex a second thought. He's not kissing her like a distraction. He's kissing her like he's thought about it. A lot. She has too, and she focuses on showing that. They break away when they hear someone clear their throat, and she realizes he might like her too.


	38. Laugh

AN: The way for this chapter is: "I like your laugh."

She's trying not to laugh, but she can't stop.

"Sorry-about-my-laugh." She apologizes between giggles.

"I like your laugh." He tells her, honestly. When the giggles die out, she smiles at him.

"I like your laugh too." She admits. She wants him to laugh more often.


	39. Don't Cry

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Don't cry."

She's crying, sobbing, and he can't stand to see her sad, especially not over something so trivial.

"I break everything I touch!" She cries, her head tucked into her knees. She just pulled on the handle on his fridge too hard. It broke off, to her horror. Heightened emotions took time to get used to.

"Elena." He says, sitting down next to her.

"What?" She asks.

"It's just a refrigerator. I can order a new handle tomorrow. Don't cry, lovely Elena. It's fixable." He assures her.

"I could break everything here. I could hurt you." The idea of hurting him is too painful to think of, and she can't breathe.

"Everything has a breaking point. You're right. You could break every single thing in this apartment. Except me. I'm afraid it takes more than just a baby vampire to do that." He tells her, although part of it is a lie. She could die. That would break him. She could break him in a thousand different ways, but she's _Elena._ None of them would even cross her mind.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." She sniffles, and he's rewarded with her face. She pulls her knees close to her chest.

"That's why I offered to teach you how to be a vampire, Elena. You can't hurt me." He tells her, wondering if it counts as a lie. She's thinking physical damage. His words are open for interpretation.

"Thank you." She says, as he stands up, and offers her a hand.

"It gets better with time, Elena. Trust me."

"It better." She says, taking his hand.


	40. For You

AN: The way for this chapter is: "I made this for you."

Thank you, lovely readers and reviewers for reading this!

She's been glum. All week. She goes to work, she visits him in the evening, and goes home-and she's a little wrecked. Caroline's busy, and he knows Elena doesn't blame her, but she looks forward to their weekly phone calls, he knows. They schedule around them.

So when she arrives at his home on Friday, she's early, he curses mentally-he's not expecting her to laugh.

But she does. He's got a bit of flour and chocolate powder on his black shirt-and she hasn't seen him without a suit jacket in ages.

He looks taken aback, and she giggles harder. It's so funny to her that _one of the oldest vampires in the history of time has flour on his shirt, and looks startled for a moment._

"What are you baking?" She asks, after the giggles die out.

"If memory serves, your favorite brownies. I do hope I got them right." He confesses and she's against him, getting that flour and chocolate powder on her blouse.

"Thank you. I know I've been a bit of a downer this week, it's just I have things to tell Caroline, and I miss her. Plus work just kinda-sucked." She explains.

The oven makes a beeping noise, and he pulls away to pull the pan of brownies out.

"I also have bad movies to make fun of tonight." He offers and her grin grows wider.


	41. Back to Sleep

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Go back to sleep."

She sleeps next to him, sometimes. She's a young vampire, with several near death experiences. It's not surprising that heavy things show up in her dreams. They have a deal. If she can't sleep, she can wake him up and he'll help her dreams stay light. No strings. He's her friend, and he wants to help her.

She's sleeping a few inches away, her dreams are about shopping with Bonnie and Caroline, and they're both awake when they hear gunshots and police sirens.

"Elijah?" She asks sleepily, lifting her head from the pillow he calls hers, even though it's his bed. He listens for a moment.

"It's just a police chase. Go back to sleep, Elena." He murmurs, and he carefully slips into her mind, monitoring it, making sure it doesn't turn dark.


	42. Okay

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Is this okay?"

"Is this okay? Are you okay right now?" He asks quietly, as they step into the movie theater. She nods. It's her first major test with bloodlust-they're out in public. But it's dark. And he'll be next to her. So they get popcorn, and they carefully walk to see the action movie Elena had suggested.

It's okay, she discovers. She knows it's easier to go without breathing, it's not that much of a temptation if you can only hear heartbeats, but Elijah had told her it was not a sound method. So she eats popcorn, and she probably overfed before they left his house, but she didn't want to hurt anyone. Just a precaution. She eats the popcorn. Elijah occasionally takes a few pieces when she's busy staring at the screen, but he lets her fill up on popcorn. If she has popcorn, it'll help her deal with the blood cravings.

It's a good movie, and she doesn't want to drain anyone in there. Her humanity would help, Elijah had told her, days before. She couldn't see humans as just blood-they were people with families and feelings and their own lives. Turning into a vampire has put her in a never ending state of sonder.

They walk out, their popcorn bag empty, and she takes a deep breath.

"That was okay." Surprise colors her voice.

"You're getting better at it." He points out. She smiles.


	43. Picked

AN: The way for this chapter is: "I picked these for you."

So I know this probably means flowers but I'm taking it a different way.

 _Also, third time Elena has done the way._

He frowns, remembering the ties he had in this country were untouchable. He doesn't have any complete suits-not without his ties. They're not worth risking anyone to get at the moment.

He had killed every single vampire hunter involved that had tried to attack him-they had almost killed Elena. Cover blown and dead bodies to deal with, he dealt with it from a distance. Literally. Elena had her duffel bag and he grabbed a few of his suits, the things they needed, and they had driven for hours to another one of his houses. Secluded to the point of no neighbors for miles, surrounded by a thick forest. That was four days ago.

Elena had slept in his room, next to him. He couldn't blame her for wanting the protection. He walks into his bathroom to look at himself in the mirror-he's about to join Elena in a liquid breakfast, when he sees a flash. It's Elena, he can tell, but she's pressed against the wall, not too closely-regardless.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to attempt sneaking up on an Original?" He drawls, and she shakes her head.

"I think the vampire training me neglected to mention that." She quips, and he laughs, and releases her. He sees a gift bag, on his side of the bed. He raises an elegant eyebrow.

"It's a present. I picked them for you." She says, and now she has his curiosity. She hands the bag to him, sitting on her side of the bed, and he sits on her side too.

He carefully opens the box contained in the gift bag. Ties. He had wondered why she had taken so long to go grocery shopping this morning. He had never had anyone gift him ties. He always ordered them, or bought them in a large quantity, along with his suits.

"Elena." He says, and she's never heard him sound so touched-

"Thank you." He finishes.


	44. Hospital

AN: The way for this chapter is: "I'll drive you to the hospital."

Also 22 chapters each day so far isn't bad at all.

"I don't feel good." She groans. She attempts to stand up, but almost crashes into his coffee table. He picks her up, her legs aren't steady enough to support her.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." He tells her, picking up his keys with his pinky. He carefully gets his phone, and opens the front door. He puts Elena in the passenger seat, buckles her up, and closes his front door. He's to the hospital in a few minutes. He hates human speed.

An hour later, she's fine. He asked, and she agreed to having vampire blood in her system. He'll keep an extra watchful eye out. She doesn't want to be a vampire.

"Elijah?" She asks, her voice rough. He hands her a glass of water. She takes a few sips.

"What's wrong with me?" She asks, as the doctor walks in. The idea of losing Elena, that had not sat well with him. Elijah will of course, respect her wishes, but he wishes he could convince her to become a vampire. No medical visits needed. He keeps his mouth shut as the doctor explains, and tells her of the prescriptions she'll have to take for a few weeks.

She nods, and she's almost wishing she was a vampire because she hates taking pills. It reminds her too much of when her parents died. But it's different now, she reminds herself as she looks at Elijah. A lot of things have changed.


	45. Watch

AN: The way for this chapter is: "What do you want to watch?"

She's sitting on the couch with him, cookies and blood bags on the coffee table. A casual Friday night in. Thunder rumbles outside, and she's thankful for the warmth of his apartment, she has one of the blankets from the bedroom she uses when she stays over on her lap.

It's almost perfect, she thinks. But as she thinks about it, she can't find one thing flawed with it. The realization that the moment is perfect is almost stressful, but he looks over at her and asks what she wants to watch. But it's not stressful, not when he gives her one of the smiles she's only ever seen him give her. He hands her the remote, and she lands on a bad vampire movie after some channel searching. He gives her an amused look, and she grins, and changes it to an old sci fi show marathon. He gives her a sign of approval, and she reaches for another cookie.


	46. First

AN: The way for this chapter is: "You can go first."

She needs this, he knows. So he tries to make it perfect, an easy day out at an amusement park. She's finally gotten control over every aspect of her life-and she needs fun. Caroline had informed him Elena loved amusement parks. So there he was, holding cotton candy for her as she won prizes.

"Elijah! Do you want a purple monkey or a blue penguin?" She asks, and he grins. He's already had to make two trips to the car with the amount of prizes she's won. He pauses for a moment.

"Penguin." He decides, and she rolls her eyes.

"Because they remind you of suits, right?" She asks and he shakes his head. She doesn't buy it, though.

It's two hours later and he's requested she stop winning the games, he might not have a backseat with two more of her victories in his car.

She just laughs, and asks him to go on the biggest roller coaster in the park with her. He agrees, and they wait in line, and she tells him he can enter the car first, and he shakes his head again.

"You can go first." He tells her, and she enters the car for the ride, the seat belts on the cars clicking. The lap bars get secured, and she smiles as the ride starts to move forward.


	47. Letter

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Did you get my letter?"

It's not the first thing he sees her, it's been three weeks since she had died and turned into a vampire, business and dealing with his family prevented him from coming as soon as he would have liked-but it's the first thought that he'll voice.

"Did you get my letter?" He asks. He knows she did, he wants to know if she understood it. She nods, taken aback.

"I did." She confirms. She looks pale, and unhealthy, he notices.

"Elena, are you feeding regularly?" He inquires, he can't help but notice she doesn't seem to be in the best place. She shakes her head.

"Everyone is trying to tell me how to control the bloodlust, and they keep telling me that not having any is the best route-I can't get any by myself." She admits.

"I'm sorry Rebekah broke my word. If I had known-" He begins, but Elena opens her mouth, and he stops.

"I know. If Rebekah hadn't, it would have been someone else, and I might not have had vampire blood in my system that time. Not exactly how I wanted to die, but better now than before." She points out the obvious. He wants to apologize, but he can't take off the facade completely, someone could walk into her bedroom at any time.

He wants to apologize, when he kept an eye on her, before the sacrifice, he knew-he had heard her dreams, taken a peek at one point-she had so many dreams of drowning. She died the way she feared, and he wants to clench his fist, but he remembers Rebekah is currently stuck in one of her houses in Moscow, trapped with a spell. Punishment has already been served, he needs to deal with the aftermath.

"If you so desire, I could help you adjust to life as a vampire." He offers. He wonders if she'll see the value in the words, he doesn't offer it lightly.

It's been at least a few centuries since he's mentored a new vampire. He still remembers. He watches her face, intently. She relaxes, like he took the world off her shoulders.

"If it's not a burden-I'd love that." She tells him, relief filling her veins. Elijah has lived for centuries as a vampire. He's the best qualified to help her.

"Excellent. First things first, we need to get you blood." He says, and she nods.


	48. Help

AN: The way for this chapter is: "I'll do it for you."

Also, I am sorry, North Star, Colors and Heroine readers/followers-I am trying to finish this before Friday because I have to leave wifi again, super sorry, but Monday I will be back to updating those as well! Angst warning.

She's shaking too hard to do it, the man she bit is still being pressed against the wall-she's given him her blood, a minute passes.

"I can't- I can't-" She's trying to tell him something he already knows. Her victim's blood is on her chin, on her skin and she feels remorse, she almost lost control. She took a little too much and gave him blood-he'll be fine but she's crying too hard to compel the human.

"I'll do it for you." He assures her, and he carefully moves her behind him, and compels the man to forget, there's no evidence of what happened. Not on him anyway. When they walk to Elijah's car, she looks through her duffel bag. She carefully removes the drying blood with makeup removing wipes. She throws them away at the next trash can they pass. He doesn't need to lecture her, he knows she's already berating herself. He does offer slight comfort.

"It gets better with time. You'll get there."


	49. Call Me

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Call me when you get home."

It's a request, he has to stay at the house he's at for a few more days, then he can move to the house he wants to be in, a mess of legal papers-the human whose name the house was under had just died- making it unsafe until he could get it fixed-he wants her to be safe.

"Call me when you get home." The words pass his lips unfiltered, like several of his thoughts nowadays. She nods, she almost always calls-except for when she goes straight to bed after she gets her shoes off. That's happened a few times, but even then, she texted him. He knows, but it's like her need to hear him give his word, it's the security in the words, the promise-it's what they both need to hear. And they know it. She smiles at him, duffel bag on her shoulder.

"I will." She promises. She has to go home, otherwise she'd stay until he could come with her- she needs to turn on the heat at the very least, the house she bought in the area last year is old. She doesn't want bursting pipes. She'll see him in a few days, like planned, and they'll go out for breakfast and it'll be fine. Until then, she'll leave her friend alone with his legal affairs.


	50. Beautiful

AN: The way for this chapter is: "I think you're beautiful."

I almost had Elena do the way, but I had an idea already in mind with this one.

She smooths her hands over the skirt of her dress, she's too nervous to be comfortable, and she's adjusting her shoes when he walks in. His tie is crooked, she notes.

She walks, and she's so beautiful that it almost physically hurts him. They're just going as friends, he reminds himself. Of course Caroline would make them both go, and Elena would ask him to go with her as a friend. Caroline's trying to push them together, to his slight irritation. If Elena felt something for him, she would have told him like she tells him everything else. She hasn't. It's not in her nature to keep things from him, especially not her feelings-he's come to terms with being unrequited. It's fine. Honestly. She straightens his tie, and it's interesting to him, usually he's the one invading her space, and she lets him. The tables have turned.

"It was crooked." She says in explanation, and he nods.

"I know it's just Caroline and a few hundred people we don't know-" He can hear sarcasm in the last half of that, he's proud some of his snark has worn off on her-he returns his attention to what she's saying.

"But I feel underdressed, even though Caroline says I'll be fine. I feel like I look horrible, but I just-" She trails off.

"You don't look horrible." He assures her.

"Gee, thanks." She says sarcastically, as she walks to the door. He resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"I think you're beautiful." He confesses, and she spins around to look at him.

"Are you just saying that because you have to?" She asks. He shakes his head.

"We both know I am not. You look exquisite." He says honestly. Elena stares at him for a moment before her phone rings. She accepts the call.

"It's Caroline." She mouths, forgetting he can hear. At least he gets to dance with her all night, he thinks.


	51. Are You Sure?

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Are you sure?"

It takes her eternity to find him. Not an eternity, she tells his slowly waking body, just a week. One horribly long week.

His body was not an easy thing to sneak into her house, she had to do it when it was too dark for her neighbors to see-she had shut her trunk and the front door after she pulled the dagger out.

It's still startling, it's not the first time she's pulled a dagger out of his chest, but it's still alarming to see him like that.

He gasps, and she breathes a sigh of relief. He can hear, she knows he can-so she fills him in on the last week. He makes painful sounding noises, harsh on her ears. He stays down. He's still tinged with gray, his skin looks unhealthy. He needs blood, she realizes and oh fuck. She didn't have any. She didn't know where to get it, and the fridge at his apartment had been empty.

"Elijah?" She asks, cautiously.

"Elena." He responds, his voice is rough.

"You need blood. I don't have any. You need to drink from me." She says, slight anxiety creeping into her voice. She's never-Elijah and she have never crossed that line, and they have so many lines-

"No." He refuses. He has never let himself intentionally hurt Elena, emotionally or physically. He's too hungry-she's too close. He wants it, he's smelled it almost everyday for _years_.

She helps him off the floor, and presses him into a wall.

"I want to help you. Let me help." She insists, moving her hair to the side, her neck is presented like an offering.

"No." He refuses, she's still stronger than him for the moment. She moves her hand to the back of his neck, she's just crossed another line, and she forces his head to her throat.

"Drink." She commands, and he wants to resist, truly, but she smells too good.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

She confirms it, with a loud, and impatient, yes, just drink already-she wants him better.  
"I'm sorry." He whispers into her neck before his fangs make an appearance. He uses the smallest prick of his teeth that he can, his aim is not to cause pain to lovely Elena.

It doesn't hurt, not really. Stefan, the one time he had bitten her had been absolutely horrible-but it's not that bad. It's just an odd sensation, she tells herself. It's totally fine that his lips are technically on her neck like a dream or a few that she's had. She'd never admit it.

His fangs, not his lips. It's not romantic, it's just hunger, she tells herself.

When her head is too light, he can hear her heartbeat slowing. He moves back, and bites into his wrist, offering it to her.

They just crossed so many lines that Elena will have to think about it later, and count to see if they have _any left at all_ but she nods and he presses it against her mouth. He took too much, he doesn't hesitate to share his blood, _it's Elena._

When her pulse is normal, he moves his wrist away, his blood is on her lips and it does something strange to his stomach.

"Elena." He says, his voice still rough-

"Thank you." She just nods, moving to lean against the wall for support.


	52. Have Fun

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Have fun."

She's leaving, she's been with him for a few months, but they've been working on making sure she's got everything mastered. Tonight, she's going to meet Caroline and spend a few days with her. He'll miss her, he knows, but she needs company other than him. Bonnie and Caroline will be good for her.

So she stands, at the door, her bag in hand, it reminds him that she still has things of hers scattered all over his house. It's not a goodbye. Not really, it's temporary.

"I'll see you in a few days." She says, and he can't tell if she's reminding him or herself. He wants to kiss her, but, as always, refrains from the urge.

"Do you think I'm actually okay to be around Bonnie?" She asks, as she adjusts the strap on her bag.

"I would not send you out into the world if I didn't." He reminds her.

"I promise not to die." She says solemnly.

"Good. Have fun." He tells her, as she opens the door. She smiles at him.

"I will."


	53. I'll get it

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Sit down, I'll get it."

Also, guys, I'm asexual. You will never catch me writing sex because I have no concept of what's sexy so-just a heads up.

She's sore. Like, if they worked out another hour she'd probably be dead type of sore.

Elijah and she had started sparring practice, and they had trained for hours, angles and positions of fighting-her phone buzzes and she wants to cry, she's going to stay on the couch, she doesn't actually know if she can move.

Elijah moved a blanket over her earlier, if her arms weren't so sore, she'd move it.

"I hope that's not urgent." She tells him from her couch. He gives her an amused look. Her phone buzzes again. She groans. She makes an attempt to move from the couch.

"Stay there, I'll get it." He tells her, getting up from his armchair.

"Thanks." She says, and she looks at the texts on her screen. No, not worth it. She'll respond in the morning. She yawns.


	54. Reservations

AN: The way for this chapter is: "I made reservations."

"Why do I need to dress up? We're just eating dinner." She says into her phone, watching Caroline wiggle her eyebrows. Elena shakes her head.

"I made reservations." He informs her and Caroline looks victorious. Elena looks exasperated.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing Caroline's with me then. What time?" She asks, and as he gives her details, Caroline makes an excited face and gestures things like they're in an elaborate game of charades. Elena hangs up.

"You have a date!" Caroline exclaims. Elena rolls her eyes.

"We're just friends, Caroline." Elena reminds her.

"Friends who go out to expensive dinners?" The blonde quirks an eyebrow.

"We do that too, Care. Remember when we spent almost a hundred dollars on dinner with Bonnie that one time?" Elena asks, moving to look in her closet.

Caroline rolls her eyes.

"I'll schedule the appointment for you to go see an optometrist." She mutters.


	55. Mind

AN: The way for this chapter is:"I don't mind."

Hey sorry I didn't get to sixty six last night, I feel like crap.

She's in his space, she needs to feel something real, and Elijah was too unique to be copied perfectly into the nightmare that witch had given her. It had felt like years. It was only two days. He had found her, and carefully explained to the witch, with his hand on her throat-that Elena was human. She was not Katherine, and she could have easily died from such a powerful spell. He didn't kill her, Elena didn't need to see that, and she barely left his personal space since awakened.

She's pressed into his side, not that her minds-when she apologizes.

"Sorry I keep getting into your space."

He wonders why she thinks he minds. She had explained it-her dream included dying, becoming a vampire and absolutely losing it-killing everyone. She had just killed him, in her dream when he had woken her up. She had clung to him so tightly, saying nonsensical apologies and words that had he not been a vampire, she probably would have broken at least one of his ribs. He gave her blood afterwards, her heartbeat wasn't as strong as he would have liked-and when they got home, he made her food, she had eaten all of it. Her body didn't like being starved of food and water for two days. She carefully hydrated, careful not to over do it. It made him want to kill the witch, but Elena went wherever he went, and so he left her in peace.

"I don't mind." He tells her, and she moves her head so he can see her confused face.

"Are you sure?" She wonders.

"I am." He confirms. Why would he mind the woman he loves seeking comfort in him?

She puts her head back on his shoulder, and he wonders if she'll ever figure out why he lets her do anything she wants to him.


	56. Eyes

AN: The way for this chapter is: "It brings out your eyes."

She's nervous, he recognizes. Caroline had refused to let her go shopping to Rebekah's latest ball-she had sent the gown over, along with shoes.

"I feel a little-brown. I mean, my hair and eyes and this dress? It's a little overkill." True it was a gradient dress, it wasn't entirely brown, but she looks uncomfortable.

I can see why Caroline picked it out." He tells her, as he adjusts his tie.

"Why?" She asks. It's a fairly normal dress, no crazy slits, no plunging neckline or transparent back-other than the color it's fairly average.

"It brings out your eyes." He answers, and she looks taken aback, before she goes to look in the mirror to confirm it.

"You're right." He hears her say from her bathroom.

When she returns, she looks comfortable in the dress-even more radiant than before.


	57. Room

AN: The way for this chapter is: "There is enough room for both of us."

She looks at the small bench seat on the train they're on, everyone else is filling them up.

"There is enough room for both of us." He reminds her, and she sits next to him.

"Sorry for getting in your personal space." She apologizes.

"It's not an issue. Besides, I'd prefer you to a stranger a great deal more." He tells her, his side is pressed into hers.

"At least it's a short train ride. These benches are ridiculous. They're not practical at all." She complains. He just laughs. He's been in worse cramped conditions. As far as close spaces go, this situation is hardly horrible. She manages to read with one hand, and he looks out the window.


	58. Say

AN: The way for this chapter is: "You don't have to say anything."

Body horror warning, it's not too graphic but if you have a thing with necks-skip this one.

She wants to say thank you to him, as she keeps the ice pack on her neck. Saving her when he did-her neck was a bloody mess. He had given her his blood in an IV, she couldn't use her throat. It had been horrible to see her like that, and he had killed the vampires who had mistaken for Katherine without mercy. He made their deaths painful as Elena's eyes were closed, her wound healing with the help of his blood. The hospital's once gleaming white floor had turned carmine, and he had wondered how young vampires could be this arrogant. The to be demolished wing was a nice hide out-he'd admit, and he'd pay the hospital later for the stolen IV and bag. Much later.

When she was better, still healing slowly- _they had given her so much vervain-_ he had carefully picked her up, IV bag and all, and carefully carried her home. Vampire speed in the dark allowed him to move as quickly as he wanted, so long as he stayed out of the light.

The IV bag is almost empty, he notes. Her neck still has a bite mark it's trying to heal. She's still covered in blood. She tries to open her mouth, a move that looks like it pain her and he shakes his head.

"You do not have to say anything." He's sure she's disappointed he hadn't been able to stop them, or stop them from taking her from a public library of all places-they were going to deliver her to his brother in New Orleans. He shudders to think the state she could have been in when she arrived at Klaus's door. He's angry with himself too, truth be told. She wants to roll her eyes at his obviousness. She'll thank him when she can talk again.


	59. Wow

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Wow."

He had hired Caroline, who had enlisted the help of Elena, to redecorate his house. He hadn't seen either of them in two weeks, he had to go to America for a business matter that took away too long. Caroline had picked him up from the airport, telling him that Elena was adding finishing touches. He had been slightly suspicious of that, if Elena had her way she'd turn every one of his houses into a library with a few other rooms-but Caroline parked in his driveway. The exterior looked the same, to his relief. The door opens, and Caroline leads him in-the picture of anxiety.

He sees Elena out of the corner of his eye, and can't help the single word that escapes his lips.

"Wow."

"So you like it?" Caroline presses, as she closes the front door. He drops his bag, and they carefully lead him through his house. It's gorgeous. Elena's organized his weapons like he's been meaning to and-that's one of his swords from centuries past, on proud display. The amount of thought and effort that went into this project-it still feels like his home, just adjusted. It makes more sense, and some of his older pieces of furniture are now finished, giving them new life. It's not an upheaval, it's little adjustments that make sense.

"I do." He tells her, as Caroline leads him into his closet.

"Excellent." She says, all grins and bright eyes. She hugs him, an unexpected move-but he hugs her back, Elena watching with mischievous eyes.

"So this means you'll recommend me to people, right?" She asks, even though the money he gave her was way too much-she enjoys doing this. They break the hug and he nods.

"You have my word." He tells her and she breaks into another smile.

"Great! I have business cards now." She says, thrusting a pile of cards wrapped with a bow into his hand. Caroline's phone rings.

"I've got to go!" She tells the Original and her best friend. Elena hugs her too, they'll see each other again soon-and Caroline disappears.

"That's all you have? Wow?" She jokes. He gives her an amused look and rolls his eyes.


	60. Happy Birthday

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Happy birthday."

The music is loud, he thanks whatever gods are listening that he's glad that he lives in the middle of nowhere-the music would definitely attract police attention if they could find his house.

"Come on!" He hears Caroline say, and then he sees Elena, smiling at the top of the stairs.

"It's the birthday girl!" Caroline declares and everyone cheers, individual voices get drowned out. Elena had reacted to a surprise birthday party better than he had previously anticipated. Everyone was there, everyone from Jeremy to his family, each member of his family had to give their word to him that they would not ruin anything beforehand-they'd all rolled their eyes and given it anyway-to his relief.

It's large, but still a party of just family and friends-the alcohol flows, and Elena makes a delighted noise when Caroline brings out a cake with her favorite frosting and real age. She smiles, and the night is full of laughter and smiles, and more alcohol. He has to order cabs for a few of her friends, Caroline helps him deal with the aftermath, and they make a quick work of cleaning his house of things from the party. Elena's busy seeing other friends off, they don't mind.

"I'd say that was a success." He notes, and Caroline just laughs as she carefully covers the cake so it can be placed in his giant fridge. She can see why Elena likes him so much, why she won't admit to having feelings Caroline _knows_ are there, like she knows her daylight ring is on her left ring finger at the moment. She changes it sometimes, at night, but she knows Elena's feelings haven't. But maybe Elena likes dancing around with him, so she doesn't hint at the fact one of her best friends is almost certifiably _in love with him_.

"I'm going to bed." She tells Elijah, who nods and wishes her a goodnight, she's in the room next to Elena.

"Everyone's gone except Caroline?" She asks as he's putting the alcohol away.

"Indeed." He replies. He hadn't seen her too much during the party, she was busy talking and dancing with Bonnie and Caroline-not that he minded.

"Thank you. That was a nice birthday." She tells him. It's still a minute before it changes to midnight, so he says it quickly.

"Happy birthday, Elena." She grins at him, noting the time too.

"Thank you."


	61. After Work

AN: The way for this chapter is: "I'll pick it up after work."

She's texting him on her lunch break, he asks her what the plan for the day is. She tells him that she doesn't really have anything, she'll come to his house after work. She's working late, she reminds him, and she gets a text that her dress is ready at the dry cleaners-they close at seven and she gets off at eight. She asks him if he can pick it up, and he replies that he can, he has a meeting at six, but replies that he'll pick it up after that. She thanks him, and promises to get their favorite take out to return the favor. The idea is amusing, he doesn't want to be paid back, he does it because he likes her, enjoys her company. But she always likes for things to be balanced and he lets her balance. He replies that he's looking forward to it. Her lunch break ends before she can respond. He doesn't mind, he knows her schedule. She'll text him in ten minutes, after her after lunch meeting is finished. He doesn't mind the wait.


	62. Wait Until Tomorrow

AN: The way for this chapter is: "It can wait until tomorrow."

She's talking to him from her room, there's a wall separating them, his room from hers, but they talk like this all the time.

She's silent for a moment before he asks,

"Elena?"

"Fuck, I forgot to run the dishwasher." She says and he laughs.

"It can wait until tomorrow." He reminds her and she groans.

"I know." She draws it out.

"I could start it now but I don't want to move." She complains, and she hears slight movement from his room, and a familiar sounding click.

"Night, Elijah." She says before she drifts off to sleep.

In the morning, she finds the dishwasher's empty, it had been run and unloaded. She grins, knowing it was Elijah, the sneaky Original. He was just full of surprises.


	63. Cross My Heart

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Cross my heart and hope to die."

She asks him to keep it a secret, her eyes pleading. He wonders how she doesn't already know he'd never betray her-after his family's drama, his loyalty to her is second. And growing deeper every day.

"I give you my word." He says solemnly, but that's not what she wants him to say.

"Say you cross your heart and hope to die." She requests, it's how she and Bonnie and Caroline keep secrets, they say those binding words and the secrets stay safe. He looks at her with something she can't identify and he rolls the unfamiliar words in his mouth.

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Good." She says, relieved. She'll explain it later to him.


	64. Two Sugars

AN: The way for this chapter is: "It's two sugars, right?"

She's dead tired, she has to go to class in an hour, and he's sure she's about to pass out on his couch. Not that he minds, but she would be mad at herself for missing the class. After that class, she's coming back, he's promised to make dinner.

"Do you want coffee?" He asks, moving to the kitchen.

"Yes, please." She groans, blinking to keep her eyes open. A few moments later, she sees a large thermos appear in front of her.

"It's two sugars, right?" He asks. She nods, taking a sip. With the larger container, the ratio is off, but she takes a few sips and then goes to the kitchen to fix the imbalance with more creamer and sugar. He would have made the perfect cup if it was a normal amount of coffee-she doesn't blame him for not knowing how to fix the imbalance, he's only ever made normal sized mugs for her. They always come out perfectly. After she's poured a few seconds of sugar into the coffee, she carefully stirs it, and takes a sip. Much better. She puts the lid on, and looks at Elijah, sitting on the couch. So that's what his tie looks like. She was too tired to notice almost anything earlier.

"Try not to fall asleep during the lecture." He teases.

"I'll try not to." She quips. The thank you is unspoken. Neither of them mind.


	65. Study

AN: The way for this chapter is: "I'll help you study."

Another college! Elena chapter.

"I'm doomed." She groans, lifting her eyes from her second time reading her history textbook. He quirks an eyebrow. Her final is tomorrow, she's been studying for these finals for weeks-he doesn't understand how she thinks she isn't going to pass.

"I have no clue how I'm going to remember all of these dates, none of my history teachers ever focused on dates, not even Ric." She tells him, and he looks interested.

"If you want, we can make another deal." He offers. She moves her head up.

"What are you proposing?" She asks.

"If I help you study and pass all of your classes, you have to do the grocery shopping for the next two months. He _hates_ grocery shopping.

"Deal." She says, and he sits next to her, on the floor.

"What's the timeline for your class?" He asks, and she feels relieved. It's okay, Elijah's lived through most of this, almost all of it, if she's being honest.

She fills him in, and hands him her notes, he scans through them, and they work on her history studying, for hours.

The next morning, she knows more than she thinks her professor knows, Elijah's very thorough with his knowledge, and she doesn't panic once, at any of the questions. She turns in her final first, even with human speed. She turns it in, and leaves. As soon as she leaves the building, she calls him-to tell him about it. Her last finals week of college might be the easiest, she realizes, with Elijah helping her study.

"There even was a question about Caesar and I nailed it. I didn't even think it'd be on the test, but I knew it! Thanks, Elijah." She says, and he wants to grin, but he's in public, so he doesn't.

"Don't say that quite yet, you still have to do grocery shopping next week." He teases. She just laughs.


	66. Stay Over

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Stay over."  
Now I have to get to eighty eight today. Woo.

She's too tired to drive, it's late, so he says what's on his mind.

"Stay here tonight. You're tired and I have several guest bedrooms."

She yawns in response, trying to keep her sleepy eyes open.

"Alright." She gives in, she shouldn't be driving, she can barely stand to be walking. He leads her to the closest guest bedroom, and she walks to the bed, and falls asleep within seconds, on top of the comforter. He carefully moves the comforter over her, and leaves. Humans needed so much sleep-he had almost forgotten that.


	67. Dishes

AN: The way for this chapter is: "I did the dishes."

"Oh fuck." Elena swears, from the couch.

"Hmmm?" He asks, he was almost asleep in his armchair.

"I forgot to wash the dishes." She tells him, and he shakes his head.

"I did the dishes." He tells her. Her shoulders relax.

"When?" She wonders.

"You took a nap after dinner. It was my turn anyway." He informs her.

"Thanks." She says, and he just gives her a tired nod.

"Any time." He replies.


	68. Ask

AN: The way for this chapter is: "You didn't have to ask."

"Can I borrow this?" She asks, holding up a book of poetry. He nods.

"You don't have to ask to borrow books from me, Elena." He reminds her.

"I know, I just like to ask. Habit, I guess. And then you know which book I borrowed, so then you know where it is."

"Elena, the only person who borrows books from me is you." He neglects to mention she's one of the only people he's ever felt inclined to offer his personal library to.

"Oh." She says, and he doesn't know who else she thinks he's lending books to.

"Indeed. If you like that, I recommend the Frost book next to it." He tells her, and she carefully takes another book off his shelf.


	69. Ticket

AN: The way for this chapter is: "I bought you a ticket."

She's only a little jealous that he's going to see a ballet. He's dressed up more than usual, a few hours before he has to leave, sitting in the armchair a few feet away from the couch she's sprawled out on with a book.

He enjoys her mind, he almost wonders why she thinks he'd leave her at home. Fine arts were best appreciated with company, after all.

"Elena." He says, interrupting her internal reverie-she blinks a few times before responding.

"I bought you a ticket too. I did not plan on going without you." He divulges. Her eyes widen. She lets out a victorious noise, and then swears because she needs to call Caroline on what one is supposed to wear to see a ballet. He just grins in amusement as she's in her closet in a flash, Caroline is talking excitedly in Elena's ear.


	70. Warm

AN: The way for this chapter is: "You're warm."

She's laying next to him, it's cold and her bed is too far away to walk to in his cold house, she's tucked under the covers. She moves to adjust her position, and her hand brushes his.

"You're cold." She notes. Vampires were always a little colder than humans to her. He's still warm, just-not human.

"You're warm." He replies, still translating the Norse of the journal he's been working on for days into English, writing the translation in another journal-she seems surprised he works, even in his bed.

She's been laying there for a few hours with him, reading and avoiding the cold. She had tried to surprise him, by sitting on his bed a few hours prior, but he didn't seem bothered or surprised by her presence at all. He just asked if she was joining him or if she was just visiting.

Humans are so warm, all of that blood traveling through their bodies, being alive makes them hot to the touch. Elena's making his comforter warm and he's almost sleepy from the heat, he's been up for three days straight working, he'd ask her to leave, but the thermostat is broken, it's cold outside-he doesn't want her to catch anything. He's arranged to have it fixed in the morning.

A change in her breathing alerts him to the fact she's now asleep. She looks too peaceful to bother, so he carefully takes the book from her hands, and sets it on his nightstand, and continues translating.


	71. No Reason

AN: The way for this chapter is: "No reason."

Also I have less than 12 hours to write 29 chapters, and sleep so wish me luck guys, my plans changed but I want you this finished for you guys and I said Friday, so here we go. 

She wakes up for work, too early-but it's Thursday and she's always had to wake up early on Thursdays for meetings. She's planning on getting coffee in her system, then getting a blood bag-she does not enjoy Thursday mornings. Especially not this one. Elijah had to get up even earlier than she did, implying he got sleep-which knowing him, he likely didn't-and wouldn't be back for a week.

She's not expecting a box from her favorite bakery, with a note on it.

It's from Elijah, of course it is, he's the only other person who has a key into her apartment-and she tries to ignore the butterflies that make themselves known in her stomach as she reads the note, about how he apologizes he was not there to deliver them himself, but had to leave them-he promises to make it up to her-they had plans for the weekend that had to be canceled because of his unexpected business. Unavoidable, unless he wanted bloodshed in New Orleans-and a lot of it.

She grins when she opens the box, her favorite cupcakes are inside.

Maybe this Thursday is an exception, she thinks, texting Elijah with one hand, a chocolate cupcake in the other. She asks why he felt the need to give her cupcakes, he had apologized the night before-and she had accepted it readily.

"No reason." Is his response. She rolls her eyes. She'll get the reason out of him someday.


	72. Halfway

AN: The way for this chapter is: "I'll meet you halfway."

They're not arguing, she tells herself. They're just-debating.

"I don't want to drive twelve hours to see you, Elijah." She tells him.

"I mean, I can, and I want to see you, but I don't want to drive twelve hours straight." She corrects.

"What about meeting in the middle? I'll meet you halfway." He suggests, looking at the map on his table. He suggests a town that's slightly closer to her, so they both have to drive six hours.

"Okay." Elena sounds content with that, and he's pleased he gets to see her, instead of only communicating with her with letters and texts, and the occasional call.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He promises, and she grins, knowing he can't see it.

"I'm looking forward to it." She says honestly, before they say their goodbyes.


	73. Take Mine

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Take mine."

She's shivering, it's too cold for her human body not to react, she's shaking a little. It was just a casual walk, she doesn't understand the temperature shift.

"I can' believe the temperature dropped that much. It's just rain a few miles away." She says, and curses herself aloud for not bringing a jacket. Elijah has his in his hand in a flash, and offers it to her.

"Take my jacket. I have no use for it." He tells her.

"Thank you." She says, accepting it. She shrugs it on, it's too big on her, and it smells like him. She stops shivering after that, and they focus on walking back to the house, to avoid the rain before it hits them. Elena stares at his back a little too long-it's absolutely strange for her to not see it being covered-she almost forgets the suits he wears aren't a part of him like a limb. They're still a big part though, she thinks, as he unlocks the door, they're in the house just as thunder cracks, and rain begins to pour.


	74. Share

AN: The way for this chapter is: "We can share."

I tried some different formatting. Let's see how this works.

* * *

He's got the blanket she had given him ages ago on his lap-she told him to get rid of it-he hadn't listened. She had tried her hand at sewing, and the end result was a mess, of solid, fluffy red blanket with random stitching. She's requested he get rid of it, but every single time she does, he gets a mischievous look in his eyes, and tells her that it's rude to get rid of a gift.

* * *

He carefully spreads it on his legs, to her displeasure. She's cold, they're snowed in and if she asks him to share the blanket it means that he's won, and they can't argue over it anymore. If she validates the blanket's usefulness, it'll be impossible to get him to part with it. She wonders if he's kept it just to annoy her, or because he genuinely enjoys it.

She gives him a dirty look and continues to read her book, pretending that she doesn't hate the sensation of goosebumps.

* * *

It's ten minutes, he counts, between glares. The blanket is actually pleasant, much to her annoyance. She sees it as a sign of failure. He sees it as trying something new. It does help that it smells like her, every time she comes over, and she comes over frequently-she tries to grab it and burn it in the fireplace.

The last few times, he's hidden it from her, too tired to play the game, to her disappointment. It was in his closet, a place she never looked.

* * *

"We can share the blanket." He points out, and she gives up.

"Fine." She acquiesces, and she moves closer. He offers more than half the blanket. Her goosebumps disappear, and he's won the blanket debate.


	75. Thinking

AN: The way for this chapter is: "I was just thinking about you."

* * *

He's about to call her, he still has two of her books on his nightstand when his phone rings. He looks at the caller. _Elena._ He accepts the call.

"Elena." He says, and she says his name in response. They rarely say hello, not that it bothers him, he likes hearing her say his name.

"I was wondering if you'd want to meet for lunch today?" She asks, casually. If she was human, her heart would be pounding. Lucky her, it isn't.

"I would like that. Did you have a particular place in mind?" He inquires-there's a lovely little bistro a few streets from him that he knows she would like-and he suggests it when she says she didn't have anything in mind.

She agrees, and he tells her that he was just thinking about her, and asks if she wants her books back. She's surprised he admitted any of his thoughts, especially about her-if she told Caroline, the blonde would have a field day.

She tells him that there's no rush to get the books back, but if he wants to return them, it's fine. He cheerfully tells her goodbye, promising to text her the address. She can't wait.


	76. Want You To Have This

AN: The way for this chapter is: "I want you to have this."

* * *

He's giving her something valuable, she knows. It's a nondescript key ring, with five or six keys. All of the keys to his houses, some of the locks are the same-it's a huge act of trust. She gave him a copy of her house key ages ago-but Elijah has dozens of houses, and she's fairly sure she's one of the only people alive with this.

"I want you to have these." He tells her, and she almost stops breathing.

"Are you sure?" She asks. He nods.

"You've been invited into all of them. If you need to use any of them, they're available for your use." He tells her, and there's _trust_ , blatant in his eyes.

"Thank you for trusting me with this." She says, sincerely. The thought of crossing him hasn't crossed her mind, almost anyone else-Elena's genuine with him. He treasures it. She speaks to him like he's a man, not just like he's an Original. He can't imagine life without her, after just four years. He carefully puts the key ring into her hand. She looks at him with trust in her eyes, he realizes his probably mirror hers.


	77. If You Need Anything

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Call me if you need anything."

* * *

After they run into each other on the street-he hasn't seen her in years, he gives her his phone number. They renew their ally status over coffee, and they fill each other in on the years they have spent doing other things than be allies. She's a vampire, and admits that it would have been really nice for him to help her, back when she was in Mystic Falls. It was a dark period, after a few weeks of arguing on how she should live her life by the Salvatores-she had finally been taken away from them by Caroline and Rebekah, who had apparently felt a tinge of guilt for killing her-he looks surprised at that news. It's refreshing to be in her company again, he'll admit. After a few hours of talking, her phone buzzes, and she shoots him an apologetic look.

"I need to go. It was nice to see you again." She tells him, and he can't let her go with that, she's starting to walk away.

"Elena." He says and she turns around to look at him.

"Call me if you need anything." He says and she nods. He hopes to see her again. Soon.


	78. Come With Me

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Do you want to come too?"

I'm tweaking the way, just a little, to be

"Do you want to come with me?"

* * *

She looks envious, as he tells her of his plans to go to Paris for a week, and a sentence slips past his lips without his brain's approval.

"Would you like to accompany me, Elena?"

She hesitates, unsure if he's just being polite or if he's being genuine.

"If it's not going to complicate things-" She begins, and he's carefully waiting for the end of her sentence.

"I'd love to go to Paris with you." She finishes and he smiles.

"Your presence will not complicate anything." He assures her. He's looking forward to having her company. He gives her details as they sit in the coffee shop they meet at weekly-it's in between their apartments in distance, it's dead center. She can't stop smiling. She's never left the country before. She can't wait.


	79. When You're Ready

AN: The way for this chapter is: "I'll still be here when you're ready." Song for this chapter: Come and Get It

* * *

He offers, allowing himself to be slightly vulnerable as he does-he offers to show her the world. Not like how his brother offered Caroline, he assures her, it would just be as allies and friends. She hesitates, and he's almost sure she's going to say yes, but then-Elena Gilbert has never really been predictable to him. Aside from her instincts to be kind and protect others-her motives and thoughts are a mystery to him.

"I'm sorry." She says and he feels pain, he's not sure if it's physical or not.

"I can't. I have to keep an eye on Jeremy-and I already applied to go to go to a junior college along with Caroline and Bonnie, I still have things here. I can't go with you." She sounds pained, she wants to accept, he knows-but previous engagements cannot be broken.

"I want to. You have no idea how badly I want to go-but I can't. I'm sorry." She apologizes.

"Elena, this is not a farewell. You have my phone number, do you not? We can still be friends. And if the day comes where you want to take my offer, my offer and I will be here until you're ready. You're a vampire now. You have eternity." He reminds her. She takes a deep breath.

"I know you're right, but this feels like a goodbye." She admits.

"I promise you, lovely Elena-that we will meet again soon. And I am just a mere phone call away. Don't forget that either." He tells her. She pulls out her phone, and he watches. She texts him, and waits for his phone to make noise. He pulls it out of his pocket.

"I just wanted to make sure I had the right number." She explains.

"Goodbye for now, Elena." He drawls. She closes her eyes so she doesn't have to see him leave, somehow it's too painful. When she opens them, he's gone.


	80. Seatbelt

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Is your seatbelt on?"

* * *

She's about to start driving when he asks if she's wearing her seatbelt. Hands free calling is really nice, actually-and she assures him it is. Her parents had drilled it into her head and Jeremy's. He's happy with that. She's not invincible just because she's a vampire, he reminds her. From anyone else it would sound like a threat, but it's meant to be grounding, from him. She carefully backs out of her driveway.


	81. Sweet Dreams

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Sweet dreams."

* * *

They've been talking for hours, she doesn't want to hang up, but she keeps yawning, and she wishes Elijah was back from Prague already, his house felt too big without him there. Hence the phone call. He assures her that they can talk in the morning, but she complains about the time difference and he tries not to grin.

She continues yawning, and he asks if her phone is charging. She tells him it is, and they talk for a few minutes, and then there's silence.

"Sweet dreams, lovely Elena." He murmurs, before hanging up. He'll talk to her tomorrow. She needs her rest.


	82. Neighborhood

AN: The way for this chapter is: "I was in the neighbourhood."

She's reading on her porch when she sees a familiar figure. Elijah, she thinks.

"Elijah?" She asks, staying close to the porch in case it isn't her favorite Original. The figure walks closer, from the other side of the street to her sidewalk. She lets out a breath of relief when she sees that it is.

"Good evening, Elena. I was just in the neighborhood, taking a walk." He tells her, and she can't tell if he's lying or not. The probability of him walking is likely, but she's never seen him walk on her street before.

"It's nice to see you." She tells him as he walks closer. She shifts the pillow behind her back.

"I must admit, Elena-I'm a little concerned that you're an easy target out here, should someone want to take you." He tells her.

She gives him a grin, and moves the pillow behind her back, and shows him a stake, vervain bomb and pepper spray. Clever.

"I see I was mistaken." He notes. He sits on a swing, a lot of space between them

"What's going over at your house? It's been a few weeks but your family's united again. Are you happy?" She asks him, the questions have been in the back of her head since the rest of the Originals had been undaggered.

"It's strange. We haven't all lived together in centuries, and they're still the same, underneath a few layers." He admits. They continue talking until Alaric comes home with Jeremy-but there was a time where they talked about nothing and everything, there-on her porch swing.


	83. Stay There

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Stay there. I'm coming to get you."

I have no idea where this went, I apologize. Angst warning. Also, I could make it longer, but they just go, and stay the night. Nothing too exciting.

* * *

She calls him with shaking fingers, she doesn't know who else to call-Ric is out of town for the week, Sheriff Forbes is human, and Damon and Stefan would do something stupid.

"Elijah?" She asks as the call gets answered, her voice is cracking a little.

"Elena? Are you alright?" He asks, immediately.

"Someone killed Jeremy. He had his ring on but there's so much blood everywhere and I just-I don't know what to do." She admits, even if Elijah can't help, he can calm her down and talk her through this. He's done it for other things, this shouldn't be any different.

"Elena, Stay there. I'm coming to get you and Jeremy." He tells her, and she takes a deep breath.

"Thank you." She says, and he brushes it off.

They hang up, and she checks on Jeremy again. He's still dead, and for just one moment, she wishes she was a vampire-vampire blood might help. It could also make things worse, Jeremy doesn't want to be a vampire.

She watches over him, waiting for a sign of life, she's praying those rings don't have a death limit, she can't handle losing him, she will lose it if she's the last of the Gilberts.

A knock at the door is almost startling. She rises to answer it, not expecting two people.

"Elijah. Kol." She greets, and opens the door for them.

"Don't you two ever say hello?" Kol mutters, and Elijah shoots him a look.

"He's not awake yet, I just went to get a glass of water, and I found him like this. I have no idea who could have done this. If it's a vampire, then I've invited them in, but if it's a human they could have just walked in here and that's terrifying." She admits.

"Can I give him blood? Not a lot, just something to help the healing." Kol asks. Elena nods, and Elijah takes in her crossed arm and careful breathing.

"If you want, you can stay with us. There's no place safer than with us." Elijah offers. The thought is tempting, she and Klaus haven't been at odds for a while, she wonders if Elijah is the reason for his brother acting better. He hasn't demanded her blood in a few months. Something's bothering her, though. His family seems accepting of her. She wonders why, but shoves the thought to deal with another day.

"Okay. I just need to pack a few things and call Ric." She tells him.

She walks up the stairs, and Elijah follows, careful to give her space, but to stay near by.

"I can't stand this, Elijah." She confesses as she shuts her bedroom door. He gives her a questioning look.

"This. All of the supernatural stuff in my life. Everyone's always trying to kill me. I'm never going to have a normal life." She reminds him, filling up her duffel bag, entering the bathroom to grab a few things.

"I'm sorry for that." He apologizes.

"Why? It's not your fault." She points out, zipping the bag, and walking to Jeremy's room to start packing.

"Regardless, you want a normal life and can't have it."

"I'm starting to think I don't want it anymore." She confesses, a weight of her chest as she say what's been in the back of her mind for months. He looks surprised.


	84. Mat

AN: The way for this chapter is: "The key is under the mat."

She calls him, when he doesn't answer the door. He apologizes, but tells her that the spare key is under the potted plant on his porch, and that she's welcome to enter his house and wait-his meeting ran later than he had anticipated, and it was close to raining-he promises to be there shortly. She agrees, and they say goodbye. She slips her phone into her pocket and tries to lift the potted plant. It's _heavy_ and she knows only vampires could lift it, even though the pot doesn't look at all extraordinary. Magic probably, she thinks, as she grabs the key with one hand. She carefully sets it back down, and unlocks the door. She lifts the pot up once more, and returns the key to its hiding spot. She walks inside as it starts to rain.


	85. Not Bothered

AN: The way for this chapter is: "It doesn't bother me."

I don't own Buffy, I wish I did. Italics are quotes from the actual show.

When he enters her apartment, he's expecting to see her in pajamas, he's not expecting to hear her TV. Or Buffy the Vampire Slayer playing on it.

" _Faith, these are innocent people."_

" _No such animal."_ He hears, and Elena turns slightly red and pauses it.

"Sorry. That's probably really rude, because you're a vampire and I'm watching a show about a girl who kills vampires." Elena says awkwardly and he laughs.

"It doesn't bother me." He assures her. He doesn't. The vampires on the show seem to have no morals, they aren't the best vampires to have around, and the show is fairly entertaining. She's a little surprised by his acceptance, but she's even more surprised when he sits next to her on the couch when she resumes playing it.


	86. Important

AN: The way for this chapter is:"You're important too."

He's getting irritated at the vampires around him, placing an importance on him and not Elena. They're over the top about it, and when they go back to her apartment, she feels a little uncomfortable around him. He wants to tear the hearts out of those who did this-it took months for them to be at the level of friendship they were at-ruined in less than an hour.

"Elena." He drawls.

"Yes?" She asks, moving around her kitchen to make tea.

"I know those vampires were, as you would say, over the top-but you must not forget your own importance, Elena. You are important." He reminds her, and she turns to look at him.


	87. Saved Seat

AN: The way for this chapter is: "I saved you a seat."

Hey guys, I'm so sorry but I might only be able to get to chapter ninety before I have to leave my computer. This chapter is that they went to go see someone speak, they're not in college.

She's promised to meet him at the lecture hall, which is almost completely full. It's about to start, and he hears her enter. She grins when she sees him, and she knows he's saved her a seat. She thanks him in a whisper, and the lecture begins.


	88. Later

AN: The way for this chapter is: "I'll see you later."

I'm so sorry guys, I feel awful-I promise extra chapters and updates for everything after Sunday!

She tells him she'll see him later, and he nods-three classes and then she'll be back at his apartment. He watches her leave, and then resumes reading his book. Just a few hours.


	89. Noticed

AN: The way for this chapter is: "I noticed."

"Look at me, Elijah." She requests. He turns his head. She cut her hair, it's shorter.

"I cut my hair." She tells him, in case he couldn't tell.

"I noticed. It looks good." He tells her, and she gives him a genuine smile.

"Thank you."


	90. Tell Me Anything

AN: The way for this chapter is: "You can tell me anything."

Sorry guys, last chapter until Sunday night, I'm so sorry!

She's hesitating, he can tell.

"Elena?" He asks carefully. She looks at him with a conflicted expression, she trusts him, she's known him for years, it's _Elijah_ -but this is big. She hasn't even told Caroline. The secret is clawing at her, demanding she tell someone. It almost slips out, but instead, she asks if she can trust him to keep something secret. she adds she knows she can, she just wants confirmation. He gives her his word, and reminds her that she can tell him anything. She takes a deep breath, the secret escapes her throat.

"I'm thinking of turning into a vampire." She confesses, like it's a sin, and she's in a church. There's nothing religious about this.

His eyes widen with surprise.


	91. Hope You Like It

AN: The way for this chapter is: "I hope you like it."

Hey guys, I'm wrapping this up this week-but if any of you want any of these expanded or follow up to any of the chapters, let me know! I can do it for any of them. Also I'll work on North Star, Heroine and Colors this week too.

She's nervous, bored and filled with anxiety. And that's just the first minute after he's gone. She talks to Caroline, she tells her she decided to transition, and Caroline is gentle. She's quiet and calming, and it's odd for Elena to hear, until she realizes that Caroline is helping her keep her emotions in control, and she accepts it. If Caroline's going to keep her calm, then she'll keep talking. She asks Caroline questions about being a vampire. Caroline answers them all truthfully, but admits that a few of them need to be answered by Elijah or someone else, she doesn't know the answers to every question Elena asks.

Elena isn't feeling bloodlust yet, not really-she tells Caroline that she drank a few blood bags, just in case. Caroline tells her that blood gets better, and it does taste a little better warm. Caroline's a calming presence, as she hears Elijah arrive with someone. She's still talking with Caroline, explaining that she wants Caroline to keep talking for a few more minutes, it's keeping her emotions in check. Caroline agrees, and a bored looking witch and Elijah enter the room. Caroline keeps talking and Elena listens to two conversations at once. The daylight ring is made in front of her, the spell works, it looks like the time she had seen Bonnie practice making them. Magic is still beautiful and dangerous, it's good to know that not everything has changed since she willingly drank blood. Her views are still mostly the same. She looks at Elijah, not knowing her eyes are expectant and trusting. If he told her, she wouldn't be surprised. He reaches into the beam of light on her bed and gives it to her.

She decides to wear it on her left middle finger, like Elijah does.

She doesn't look at it, instead she looks at him.

"I hope you like it." He says, and the words

"Thank you." Spill out of her mouth. She does look at the ring, it's gorgeous, silver and lapis lazuli. Elijah has good taste.


	92. Happy

AN: The way for this chapter is: "I want you to be happy."

* * *

"What do you want?" She asks. It's not meant to be rude, he knows. But her suitcase is by the door, and he can't help but worry that she's trying to see if he'll convince her to stay. He wants her to stay, but he isn't willing to admit to one sided feelings or anything that will complicate their friendship. He values it too greatly.

"I want you to be happy, Elena." He tells her, and she looks at him, with a look he can't place.

"I mean, what do you want to do?" She asks. He's fairly sure he doesn't breathe for an entire minute.

"Paris or Rome?" She clarifies. She sees relief, in his face, she doesn't know why he was so worried, it's not like she was going to leave without him.

He had thought she was going to force him to admit his feelings or deny them, the decision between Rome and Paris is much easier.

"Rome. We could both use the practice for our Italian." He decides. He had taught her Italian, a decade before, and they used it when they needed to talk, and not in English. She looks at him amused.

"I'll book the flight. You'd better pack." She tells him and he just grins.


	93. Believe

AN: The way for this chapter is: "I believe in you."

I'm going to quit for a few hours, it's like five am and I've heard very good things about sleep.

* * *

When she tell him, it's not backing out. It's just something she needs to get off her chest before she take a few deep breaths.

"I don't think I can do this." She shakes her head, her delicate earrings moving as she does. An event where there's way too many humans, and vampires and people she doesn't know is overwhelming. She had thought it was fine, before. It isn't now, and her dress feels too tight, like if she takes too deep of a breath, it'll break and split at the seams, so she takes shallower breaths than she would like. There's something growing in her chest, and spreading and she can put a name to it, but she doesn't want to because then she's still that scared little girl she was a few years ago. She doesn't want him to see her as weak, she can't handle that. He's keeping his distance, and for that she's grateful. She feels like she's going to explode. She takes as deep of a breath as she feels like she can, _the dress._ She closes her eyes, they still have time before they have to leave. There will be so many people there, and she's never been around this many people since she turned.

"Elena." His voice is soft, and familiar.

"You can do this." It's a reminder, as he continues speaking. He's not being optimistic for her sake, he's not lying to make her feel better. He knows what she's capable of, what she can do. She can do this, he knows. She just needs a reminder, and a little support. Both are something he can give.

"I believe in you." He tells her, and while it's not the first time she's heard him say it, it's nice to hear. She's carefully slowing her breath, the anxiety is shrinking. It'll still be with her, she knows. Until they return back home, the anxiety will be there. It won't consume her. She won't let it, and neither will Elijah.

"Thank you. I'm okay now. Mostly. We can go now." She tells him, and he nods.

"I hope you don't mind dancing all night." He says, carefully trying to lighten the mood. She laughs.

"No way. I'll be against the wall, with the wallflowers."She tells him as he opens the front door for her. He raises an eyebrow.

"You're an excellent dancer. Why would you feel the need to avoid dancing?" He asks, curiosity in his voice. She laughs.

"Vampire or not, the last time we went to one of these, my partners stepped on my feet. I like my feet too much to risk that." She's lighthearted as well.

"Well, I do know someone who will be there who won't step on your feet." He says, and she looks interested.

"Is he handsome?" She asks. He grins.

"Very."

She likes how they can communicate like this, they can have what other people would see as gaps in their conversations. But it's not, it's obvious to her that he's talking about himself. She supposes living with someone for a few years will do that.

"I look forward to dancing with you tonight. You better not let me go, or I'll join the wallflowers." She threatens half halfheartedly.

* * *

He doesn't intend to.


	94. You Can Do It

AN: The way for this chapter is: "You can do it."

* * *

"I'm nervous." She confesses to him, she knows he can tell without her informing him.

"You can do it." He says, and it's not encouragement, not really. He doesn't say it as such. He says it matter-of-factly, like the idea that she couldn't had never crossed his mind. It's reassuring, she thinks as she slips into her heels. He's always so sure of her, but he still knows she's not perfect. He allows her to be herself. So if she has this worrying pacing for ten minutes before she has to go, she does it. Then it's fine. He knows her, well. It's comforting rather than alarming, like it would have been a few years ago. He knows her better than almost anyone. Caroline knows how she thinks, but Elijah knows all of her odd habits and daily routine. They're probably tied, she thinks. She refocuses on her nervousness, and talks herself through it.

* * *

She can do this.


	95. Good Luck

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Good luck."

* * *

She's off to take her finals, her last and hardest finals of the week. The last week she'll ever have to take finals. She's studied all of the material, over and over and researched. He helped her study, the weeks before, he supplied the coffee and the support she needed. It's up to her now, and she tells him she'll be back in a few hours, and depending on how it goes, she'll either sleep or drink when she does. She's almost out the door before he reminds her he has her jacket in his hands. She puts it on and he hands her coffee and the messenger bag she had forgotten about.

"Expresso." He tells her as she takes a sip of caffeine and way too much sugar. She nods in approval.

"Thanks." She says.

"Good luck." He counters.

She grins, and then she's out the door. He walks back to his bedroom, intent on sleeping while she's gone. She's not the only one who's tired.

* * *

But it's Elena. So it's worth it. It always is.


	96. Umbrella

AN: The way for this chapter is: "I brought you an umbrella."

I was convinced to do six extra chapters, so this will be changing to 106 reasons.

* * *

She's about to leave her house when the doorbell rings. She opens it, not expecting a familiar face.

"Elijah. I thought we were meeting at the park." She says, and he nods.

"We are, but it's going to rain, I didn't know if you wanted to reschedule or walk regardless. I brought an umbrella in case you wanted to do the latter." He informs her.

"Well, if you don't mind, I don't mind a little rain." She smiles at him, and he shakes his head.

"I don't mind at all." He tells her.

"Great." She grins, and they leave her house. He holds the umbrella while they walk.


	97. Airport

AN: The way for this chapter is: "I'll pick you up at the airport."

 _Also, fourth time Elena has done the way._

* * *

He calls her, while he's in America. He asks her for a favor, and she agrees to it before he can tell her what it is. He wonders if it's because she simply trusts him that much, or if her reception is worse than he thought. He continues, telling her that he needs someone to pick him up at the airport. She agrees, again. He's almost surprised, but he'd do it for her. Part of him wonders what he _wouldn't_ do for Elena. The list is short, he knows as he tells her the details of when he'll get in.

She's waiting, right where he thought she'd be. She smiles when she sees him. He walks over, suitcase rolling smoothly. He's taken aback a little, when she throws her arms around him, and puts her head by his shoulder.

"I missed you." She explains, and the arm that isn't preoccupied with his suitcase wraps around her waist.

"I missed you too." He tells her, and it's a long moment before they break apart. When they do, she leads him out of the building and into the parking lot. Her trunk is open before he asks, and he resists grinning-she knows him well. Once his suitcase is in her trunk, and the trunk is shut, he opens the passenger door. She hands him a bag of blood.

"I didn't know how hungry you were." She explains, and he thanks her as she drives out of the parking lot, and out into the dark night.


	98. Breath

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Take a deep breath."

She can't get her face to go back to normal, she can still smell the blood of the person she just compelled to go home, and part of her wants _more more more._ She won't let that happen, she's had enough. She can't get her fangs to retreat back into hiding, the red in her eyes to disappear.

"Elena." Elijah says, calmly. He's always so calm while mentoring her. She realizes she's never seen _his face_ before, just then and she wonders about it for a second before paying attention to him.

"Close your eyes, take a deep breath, and focus on me. Focus on my voice." He requests, and if it had been anyone else, it might have been a demand-but it's Elena so it isn't. She does, and he watches her face return to normal, and she takes slow, deep breaths she doesn't need.

"Thank you." She tells him, with blood on her lips.


	99. Be Careful

AN: The way for this chapter is: "Be careful."

Remember, five or six more chapters until this is completed. The last few chapters will be a few different ways of number one hundred.

* * *

She's off to Paris, and he's off to Spain to facilitate a treaty. They won't be back, or together in England for a month, maybe more. They're in the same airport, their flights are different times. He doesn't need to look at her to remember what she looks like, she's Elena and _burned into his brain_. He couldn't forget her if he tried. He wouldn't want to, anyway.

But she's looking at him, so he does the same. There's a few more minutes until her flight is announced.

"Take care. Be safe." _I love you_ , she wants to add. She doesn't.

"You too. Be careful." He requests, and she nods. They've already said most of their goodbye in the taxi they took to get there, and her flight is announced. She wishes him good luck, and even though he doesn't need to, he watches her leave.


	100. I Love You (One)

AN: The way for the rest of the chapters is: I love you

Way Number One: Sleepy Confession

Song for this chapter: A light that never comes

* * *

He's carrying her to her bedroom, she fell asleep in his study and that chair is not comfortable to wake up in. He knows from experience. She's saying something, in her soft and sleepy voice.

"Elijah." She murmurs, her eyes closed.

"Yes?" He asks, thankful her bedroom door is already open.

"I have something to tell you." She admits, sleepily.

"What is it?" He asks, careful to keep his tone quiet. She yawns.

"I'm in love with you." She tells him, and before he can press at that, find out more, she's in love with him as he is with her-he hears her breathing change. She's sleeping now. He carefully moves back the covers, and sets her in her bed. He doesn't know what to do with the information just yet. So he carefully pulls the covers over her, blankets and comforter up to her collarbone like she likes. He leaves her room, silently shutting the door. He goes to his study to think for the night. He doesn't sleep for several hours.


	101. I Thought You Were Dead

AN: _This one is my favorite_. In this one, no one other than the Originals knows that daggers have to stay in and they aren't a permanent death.

Way Number Two: I thought you were dead

* * *

She's nervous, anxiety is in her veins, coursing through them instead of blood. Caroline is with her, carefully keeping an eye on her. Elena doesn't think she can voice any of her worries out loud, but if she started bleeding, she's sure they'd all leak out and fill the room. It's nerve wracking, Elijah should have been back. A lot earlier. Her phone buzzes, and she freezes. If her anxiety could, it'd course through her veins like ice, and freeze her. She'd be an ice sculpture. Everyone in her phone has a personalized text tone. This text wasn't from anyone she knew.

Caroline carefully hands Elena her cell phone, and Elena opens the text with shaking hands. Her phone is dropped, and she crumples to the floor as soon as she sees it. She's sobbing, and Caroline carefully picks it up to see the text, as she moves to hold her vampire best friend. She gasps too, and the phone is dropped once more. Elijah's dead. The man who's been hunting them all for weeks has killed him. There's a huge, gaping hole in Elijah's chest, his skin is grayed. Elena's struggling to breathe, Caroline hadn't known her feelings for Elijah had run this deep. She had just assumed his were one sided, and thus never acted upon. She saw the way he looked at Elena when he thought no one was looking.

It's a while before Elena runs out of tears to cry, and her breathing quiets. Caroline has no idea how long it is, timewise. She just hopes that the hunter will be content with killing an Original for the night. She doesn't think she can fight, and she knows Elena will be sloppy. Emotional fighting rarely ended well, in Caroline's experience.

She can hear movement outside, neighbors most likely. She focuses her attention on Elena.

"Elena." She begins softly.

"What is it, Care?" Elena sniffles.

"I know you cared about him. You loved him, right?" She asks, she needs to do this while the wound is still open, Elena will later prefer that she cut her deeper. Rather than reopening a scar.

"Care-" Elena says roughly, Caroline is older, she can't escape the death grip of a hug the blonde has her in, she wants to run, she wants to kill the man who killed Elijah or die trying-she doesn't want to be here, talking about this with Caroline.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Elena asks, pained.

"Because you need to hear it." Caroline tells her, not unkindly, but too rough to be entirely kind either.

"Care." Elena's tone is pleading, and Caroline gives a silent apology as she holds her tighter and cuts her even more deeply.

"You know, he looked at you like you hung the stars, and I used to be mad because I thought you never noticed, then I realized, that was how he looked at you all the time. He loved you, Elena." Caroline's sure that if she was physically hurting Elena, she'd be slowly shoving a dagger through her heart. It'd be dull, to hurt more. That's what she's doing, she knows it.

* * *

Elena finds more tears to cry, a few more minutes, and the doorbell rings. Caroline tells her to hide, if it's the hunter, she'll tell her to run. They'll run to Caroline's house across town. Elena nods and disappears.

Caroline carefully, slowly, opens the door. She's not expecting to have to catch an Original.

"Elijah?" She asks, quietly. He moves his head, he's alive. Caroline props him against a wall for a split second, and shuts and locks the door again.

"Elena." He rasps, his voice is rougher than Caroline's ever heard it, and she's heard him talk quite a bit.

Elijah's pressed against the wall in seconds, and Elena is holding him so tightly that Caroline's legitimately worried she might break the weakened Original.

Tears keep coming, and Elena asks Caroline to get blood for him, he doesn't look good. Caroline nods, a few tears leaking out of her eyes too, she was friends with Elijah too. Not as close as he was with Elena, but he was like a mentor to her. She'll hug him too, later. Judging by the looks of it, much later. She taps Elena's shoulder, and she lets go of Elijah. Partially. She still has one arm wrapped around him, and he has one around her waist too. He drains the blood bag faster than Caroline thought possible, and it's thrown into the trashcan by the tv with an accuracy that reminds Caroline just how deadly he is. He wraps his arms back around Elena, and she moves back into him.

"The man who killed you-" Caroline begins.

"Is dead. I killed him. And to answer the question I'm sure you want to ask, it's a lot harder to kill an Original than that." He informs her.

"I'm going to go home, and call my mom. Tell her all's safe in Paris for now." Caroline excuses herself, and Elena takes her hand, and pulls her into the hug.

"We were both really worried about you." Caroline tells Elijah, trying to be lighthearted.

"Thank you for your concern." He says, and Caroline nods. Elena's hugging both of them, it all feels okay, and if she wasn't completely sure, she would have wondered if she had bled out, her anxiety is gone. Caroline's phone beeping takes her out of the embrace.

"It's my mom." She excuses herself, and they watch her grab her jacket and answer her phone, mouthing that she'll see them the next day. They nod, and the door shuts.

* * *

She's pressed into him, too hard to really be comfortable, too close to be anyone other than her.

"I love you." She whispers into his shirt. Her tears are about to start again, but she won't let them come out.

"I love you too." He murmurs. He heard her conversation with Caroline, as he tried to get to his front door. Part of it, anyway.

He wonders if he really looks at her like how Caroline described it.

"I mean, I love you, but I'm in love with you." Elena clarifies.

"I'm in love with you too." He whispers, and he can feel her smile against his shoulder.

"I was so worried and I saw you, and he sent a picture and I think Caroline was the only thing keeping me from losing it." She admits. She hadn't even thought of the next day and the day after that. If he was really dead-she doesn't even want to think about how badly it'll wreck her.

* * *

She relaxes, almost all of the tension is gone. Relief is filling her veins now. It's a nice feeling.


	102. Almost Died

AN: If any of you have a specific situation you want me to write in the next four chapters after this, let me know! Otherwise I'll continue on with cliche ways of confessing love. Song for this chapter: Tear in my heart.

Way Number Three: I almost died

* * *

She's covered in blood when he sees her, after the fight. He hopes his parents will stay dead this time, and she looks at him, and he's about to say something when he's pressed against a tree. Her mouth is on his, and she's kissing him so intensely it almost takes his breath away. But he focuses on kissing her back, blood that isn't hers is staining his suit, _but he doesn't care._ Because the woman he loves is kissing him like the world's ending, and maybe it is. He wouldn't notice if it was, he's a little preoccupied. When they finally break apart, she tells him, that she couldn't go another second without kissing him, she almost died fighting, and she needed to tell him before she died. He almost asks, but it comes out in a rush.

She tells him that she loves him, and she has for a while now, and he's the one initiating the kiss. They're covered in blood and dirt and sweat, and every vampire in the world just narrowly avoided death thanks to a small group of people, and she's being pressed against a tree. His family can see, and so can her friends, but neither of them care. They just avoided death, and life is so long and short all at once. If they can find happiness, they might as well enjoy it, a small, barely working part of his brain thinks. The rest of it is focused on Elena and the happy noises she's making. They've been waiting a long time for this moment, and they're not going to let anyone interrupt it.

"I love you too." He tells her, between kisses. The blood on her shirt is seeping into his, but he doesn't mind. When they break apart, partially due to the smell of flesh burning, they're still close. She laces her fingers in his, and she can practically hear Caroline's thoughts. " _All you two needed was a push."_ She can even hear Caroline saying it, and while it might be true, she and Elijah got to it at their own pace. It's their kind of perfect, she thinks as they watch the clouds while bodies, including his mother's-are burned.


	103. Accidental

AN: Song for this chapter: Car Radio.

Way Number Four: Accidental.

* * *

She's talking, he's driving, and he looks over and his lips are quirked into a quick grin before he talks again and it comes out. She doesn't mean for it to. He actually pulls over. If she was human, her heart would be pounding out of her chest. He looks at her, there's something she's rarely seen in his eyes, _vulnerability_ she thinks.

"I'm so sorry, I probably just ruined everything." She apologizes. The words feel wrong in her mouth and even worse when they're released into the air. She wants to ask him what he feels, but he's always been a partially open book. He's never been fully open to her. There are pages she's missing.  
"Are you being serious?" He asks, quietly. It's his way of asking if she's telling the truth, he's asked her enough times. She swallows the lump in her throat, or tries to.

"Yeah. Sorry, I should have just kept that to myself." She says, the words all wrong, _again._

"I beg to differ." He remarks, and she doesn't know what he means until he moves closer, his lips touching hers. She unbuckles her seat belt and then his and he's kissing her, like she's dreamed.

He confesses his love for her between kisses, his secrets against her lips.

She kisses him back, and it's sweet and gentle, and what a first kiss should be, and it deepens, and they're kissing to one of her favorite songs. She awkwardly fumbles to turn up the song while keeping her lips attached to his.

 _This feels right._


	104. Mistletoe

AN: Song for this chapter: Tear in my heart.

Way Number Five: Seasonal

* * *

They're at Caroline's Christmas party. She's successfully avoided all of the mistletoe so far, Caroline has it _everywhere_. She's avoiding playing truth or dare in the living room by escaping to the kitchen. Elijah's there too, leaning against a wall with a book. She feels a swell of pride, she had given that book to him a few hours before-and he's already devouring it.

"Caroline has some interesting rules for her house." He informs her, looking up from his book.

"Like what?" She asks. She's almost afraid to ask.

"Well, mistletoe kissing can be substituted for truth or dare, and vice versa. I think they're planning on playing spin the bottle next." He informs her. She nods.

"Yeah, so I'm staying in here with you, if you don't mind." She tells him and he has an alarmed look.

"Elena, move." He demands, his voice is urgent.

"What?" She asks. Something bumps her into Elijah, and she looks up.

"Oh fuck." She curses. He looks up too.

"You suck, Caroline." Elena declares loudly.

"Actually, Kol was dared to put it there." He informs her and she groans. It'll be fine. They're just friends, just friends do this kind of thing all the time. He sets his book down on the table, and it's fine, even though he's in love with her and this will be painful.

"Right. So, I'm guessing neither of us get to choose the truth or dare, so let's just-kiss." She says, and he nods in confirmation and agreement.

She's moving towards him, hesitantly. She has no idea what they'll do if they cross this line. But she moves towards him anyway. Her face is inches away from his and she carefully closes the distance. She's expecting him to kiss her politely, like a friend, a few seconds and it'll be over. But he doesn't, he can't. Neither can she, and his fingers are tangled in her hair and hers are at the back of his neck, he tastes like the peppermints and she tastes like candy canes, like half of Caroline's desserts, and she wants more. So she takes it, he doesn't seem to mind at all. With the small part of her brain that is actually still functioning during this wonders if he has similar feelings-she doesn't know part of him is wondering the same thing. She accidentally bites his lip as she tries to find a more comfortable position and he makes a pleased noise, the kiss deepens. They kiss until they hear someone clear their throat, he wants to break their neck-kissing Elena is something out of his dreams and he does not like being woken up.

"Having fun?" His younger brother asks.

"Kol." He says, a warning. Elena is still a few inches away, but still very close, and he's unsure how she feels, but she gives him a peck on the lips, and she realizes they need to talk about this.

"Can you take me to get coffee?" She asks, and he knows what she's doing, Caroline has coffee she likes but they need to be out of hearing range of his siblings and her friends.

"Of course." He agrees.

* * *

She tells him she loves him at a stop sign. She begins to tell him that it's fine if he doesn't return her feelings, and he interrupts. How she thinks he just wants to be friends after a kiss like _that_ is beyond him. He confesses his feelings, and her eyes are brighter than the lights carefully strung around Caroline's house. He drives to the coffee shop parking lot, and they kiss for a few songs before they go in, and she gets coffee. It is their excuse after all. She tells him she's not interested in rushing into things, and he agrees. He's always understood her need for pacing. This isn't really any different, except it affects him now, he's looking forward to it.

"I guess we kind of skipped the first few awkward dates and skipped straight to moving in together before we had our first kiss." She says and he gives her a quiet laugh.

"I suppose we did." He remarks.

* * *

Everyone has smug looks on their faces as they get back. They know, and Elena's glad that they don't have to announce it. She has better things to do.


	105. Planned

AN: Song for this chapter: Stressed Out/Tear in my heart

Way Number Six: Planned

* * *

She's nervous, he recognizes. Since she arrived before breakfast, she's been nervous. If it were anyone else, he'd suspect betrayal, but Elena never do that. It almost bothers him how much faith he has in her, but he supposes that's why she's the woman he's in love with. She's in her room, she spends so much time there that it just makes sense. She's texting someone. He tunes it out and focuses on his book on weapons history. It's inaccurate, he muses. He could write a better book. He might, he decides. He's wondering how someone can be so misinformed about the origin of daggers when Elena says his name.

He looks up, and sees Elena standing a few feet away.

"I have something to tell you." She says hesitantly. She's nervous about _this,_ he realizes. He carefully closes his book and sets it down.

"Yes?" He asks, and he wishes he could help her, she looks like she's barely breathing.

"I want you to know that I value our friendship. I'm sorry this is going to endanger it, and if you don't want to be friends with me after this-" She takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Then that's fine. I just need to get this off my chest." She confesses. He wonders what it could be, there are very few things he can think of that would ruin his relationship with her. She's incapable of most of them. He pays attention to her breathing, once it's over, he wants to help her calm down again. Anxiety isn't fun.

"I'm in love with you, Elijah." She says, and he's pretty sure his brain turns off, that's too much to process. His lips part, and she's looking at him with her heart on her sleeve. Whatever he says next will make or break their friendship. His brain is barely functioning, if at all, and she's looking at him with worried eyes, so he just says it. Somehow his brain works enough to tell his mouth.

"Elena. I am in love with you as well." The words escape without being filtered. His brain is still off, he needs to find the button to turn it on.

She visibly relaxes.

"You love me?" She asks, quietly.

"I do." He confirms. He gets up from his armchair, and she kisses him. He's being pushed back into it, he doesn't mind at all.

Elena's pouring her relief into the kiss, and one of his hands is in her hair, moving her closer and he decides he doesn't need his brain for this. Kissing Elena would just cause it to freeze up anyway. He's fairly sure that she'd have a partial row of buttons marked in her skin if she was human, _she's so close to him_. He's intense about almost everything, she's not surprised that it shows in his kiss too. She wants this, all of him, all of the intensity. It's already hers, although she doesn't know that his heart has been hers for some time, and hers had been his for quite a time as well. Not that either of them knew that. They'll need to talk, later, much later-she decides as he deepens the kiss. She likes this, likes that he's not calm and composed as they kiss, _she's pleased she can do this to him_. _She can affect him like this._ He's kissing her like she's the air he needs to breathe, and she stops thinking after that.


	106. Overheard

AN: Song for this chapter: This is Gospel(triple layered)/Tear in my heart

This is the last chapter of this fic!

Way Number Seven: Overheard

* * *

She's back early, she hadn't planned on being back at this time. But having someone's tequila on her shirt is reason to come back and shower, or at the very least change.

She's unsure of how long they're staying with Klaus in his sprawling New Orleans kingdom, but she hopes the visit is brief. She hears them talking, Klaus and Elijah in another room. She means to tune it out, but she hears her name. Elijah's the one saying it.

"You will not harm Elena." It's not a demand, it's a matter of fact. She can't remember the last time she heard his voice so threatening.

"Tell me, why does one baby vampire matter to you, brother?" Klaus asks, and Elena is trying to find a suitable shirt.

"I gave her my _word_ , Niklaus. That is the only reason she is with me here, now." He tells his brother, his voice is hard.

"Her loyalty to me is the only reason she is in this city." He continues, wondering how his brother could somehow get even _denser_ in his absence.

"Ah. You're in love with the same face, again. Aren't you, brother?" Klaus taunts and then Elena hears a choking noise.

"Niklaus. You know as well as I do that Tatia played us both. That was not love. My interest in Katerina was not love. Elena is not like them. Do not compare them again." There's a sickening cracking noise, and a gasping noise she assumes is Klaus.

"So you're in love with this doppelganger, then?" Klaus rasps, and she wonders if either of the Originals know she's in the house.

"If you must know, yes. I hope that will deter you from going after her. You know how I protect those I love." Klaus fills in the blank.

 _Ruthlessly._ Elijah protected those he loved _ruthlessly_ , whatever gods were real help whoever had threatened or hurt them.

 _He loves me._ Elena realizes. He loves her back. She'd go down to talk to him, but her skin is getting sticky. Later then, she decides, as she walks to the bathroom.

* * *

She has wet hair, and she's wearing another outfit than when he saw her earlier.

"Someone spilled tequila on me. I came home to shower and change. I think I'm done with being out for tonight." She tells him. He nods. She hesitates, but she knows, she knows he loves her and she wants to tell him. So it comes out.

"I love you too." She's trying to hide a grin, and she's fairly sure this is one of the only times she's seen Elijah taken aback.

"I heard you, earlier. You said you loved me. I love you too." She admits, and she's pressed against the library wall, his mouth is on hers. He kisses her, carefully, and she bites his lip, and he deepens the kiss, and she's never been happier to be pressed against a wall, and she's never been happier to be within a mile of Klaus. Because Elijah is _closer_ and he's leaving hickeys that will fade, to her disappointment-on her neck. She's never been so happy that she eavesdropped either.

FINIS


End file.
